Me and, My Dad
by Moonbabee
Summary: Minseok adalah seorang ayah. Ayah tunggal bagi anaknya, Luhan. Bukan anak kandung, tapi anak angkat.Rasa sayangnya seperti orangtua kebanyakan. Tapi suatu ketika semua berubah menjadi dekat dan intim. Lalu bagaimana katika sebuah keluarga tiba-tiba datang dan mengatakan kalau mereka adalah keluarga Luhan? Bagaimana hubungannya dengan Minseok yang sudah sangat jauh? LuMin/XiuHan
1. Prologue

Teaser.

Me and, My Dad.

.

.

Kim Minseok – Xiumin

Luhan – Kim Luhan

.

.

Yaoi

.

.

LuMin/XiuHan

.

.

M

.

.

Kim Minseok adalah seorang _single parent_. Ayah muda berusia tiga puluh tujuh tahun yang memiliki satu anak bernama Kim Luhan yang berusia tujuh belas tahun. Pada usianya yang keduapuluh seorang Kim Minseok berada di puncak kejayaannya. Sebagai seseorang yang mendeklarasikan diri dengan sombong, lelaki berwajah bayi itu membuktikan telah menemui titik keberhasilannya, lulus dengan predikat terbaik menjadi dosen musik muda di salah satu universitas ternama di kotanya dan menjadi kebanggaan orang tua.

Tapi semua itu berakhir, hancur dan tak berbekas ketika hadir sosok Luhan, bayi kecil berwajah sangat tampan. Karir Minseok hancur, ia di pecat dari pekerjaan, di usir dari rumah lalu di putuskan oleh kekasihnya yang padahal sebentar lagi akan menikah. Saat itu ingin sekali Minseok membuang Luhan paling tidak membencinya lah, tapi tidak bisa, tawa bayi itu seakan obat paling mujarap seantero dunia.

Ketika Luhan tertawa hati Minseok berbunga begitu juga ketika bayi Luhan menangis hatinya tercabik, hingga akhirnya Minseok memutuskan untuk merawat Luhan, menjadi _single parent_ di ibukota dengan sisa kekayaannya ketika masih berjaya. Menyewa rumah dengan fasilitas sederhana, makan seadanya dan bekerja sekenanya, sungguh miris, tapi sekalilagi ada tapinya. Itu terjadi ketika Luhan beranjak sepuluh tahun. Luhan gila namun jenius, di usianya yang tergolong belia Luhan mampu menciptakan sebuah alat, dimana alat itu bisa di gunakan untuk berkendara yah sebut saja mobil. Luhan menciptakan mobil entah bagaimana dan bisa mendapatkan penghasilan dari yang diciptakannya dan barang ciptaannya meledak di pasaran, dan semua itulah yang mengubah kehidupan mereka.

Dari yang tadinya hidup serba sederhana nyaris kekurangan, berubah menjadi serba kecukupan bahkan berlebihan. Minseok heran, bagaimana anaknya bisa sejenius itu, tidak pernah tahu dia kalau anaknya sangat hebat dan gila. Jangankan berfikir menciptakan mobil belajar saja Luhan tidak pernah, pernah Minseok berfikir kalau Luhan mendapatkan kecerdasan itu darinya tapi segera di tepis maka ia beranggapan mungkin dari ibunya.

Tapi dia gila, dan julukan Minseok terhadap Luhan adalah, Si Jenius yang Gila. Setelah Luhan kini tinggal Minseok yang memiliki perubahan, setelah sekian lama menjadi pengangguran abadi, Minseok akhirnya mendapatkan pekerjaan, sedikit melenceng dari ijazah pendidikannya memang, namun hanya sedikit. Lulusan terbaik Fakultas Praktis Musik menjadi guru Seni dan Budaya di salah satu SHS di Seoul.

Meski sedikit melenceng namun Minseok tetap senang karena bisa bekerja dan memberikan sesuatu untuk anaknya meski anaknya sudah memiliki segalanya. Tapi, astaga hidup Minseok ini kebanyakan tapi. Tapi bagaimana jika di hari pertamanya memasuki kelas seseorang yang paling tidak ingin kau temui diluar malah muncul di hadapanmu, duduk di urutan paling belakang dengan wajah paling menjengkelkan.

.

.

"Kubunuh kau Luhan."

"Aku juga mencintaimu _appa_."

"Bersihkan kamarnya Luhan."

" _Shireo_!"

" _Shireo_? Ya sudah malam ini tidur dengan embul."

"Kubunuh kau Minseok."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Luhan."

.

.

TBC/END?

NOTE*

Ditengah profesi baru aku sebagai pengangguran. Aku terpikir FF lama aku yang _file_ nya udah nggak tahu kemana. Aku teringat judulnya dan teringat LuMin, jadi aku kepikiran buat nulis ulang dengan cerita yang berbeda dan _cast_ yang berbeda. Idenya muncul gitu aja dan aku gatel buat nulis. Maka jadilah ini.


	2. Oedipus Syndrome

Me and, My Dad.

 _Standard Disclaimer._ Semoga _chingu_ LuMin/XiuHan _shipper_ suka. Karakter lain muncul sesuai alur. Yang bercetak miring itu karakter sedang mengenang(Flashback) kecuali kalau misalkan satu kata berarti itu bukan bahasa Indonesia

…

Damchoo

LuMin/XiuHan

Yaoi

…

" _Aku sudah dapat pekerjaan Luhan."_

 _Mendengung._

" _Kau tidak penasaran? Kau tidak senang?"_

 _Mendengung._

" _Aku akan menjadi seorang guru di salah satu SHS."_

 _Mendengung._

" _Kau kenapa sih Luhan? Ayahmu ini akan menjadi seorang guru dan akan menghasilkan uang. Kenapa reaksimu seperti itu." grutu Minseok kesal karena Luhan terus saja mengabaikannya dan menjawab semua pertanayaannya dengan dengungan. Ayolah, Luhan itu tidak se-_ cool _itu dan tidaklah sediam itu. Justru Luhan sangat agresif dan malah aneh kalau seorang Kim Luhan terlihat begitu tenang dan sok dingin._

" _Tidak mau tanya sesuatu? Tidak mau tahu aku bekerja dimana? Tidak mau- Eh._

 _Luhan pergi begitu saja, sesaat setelah menatap Minseok dengan malas lalu pergi begitu saja. Bisakah Minseok memasukannya ke salah satu keajaiban dunia? Luhan yang mengacuhkan Minseok adalah salah satu keajaiban dunia._

Jadi ini yang membuat Luhan tadi pagi mengacuhkan aku? Oh baiklah tuan, mari kita main-main dan akan ku buat kau menyesal sudah mengabaikan aku. Batin Minseok jahat sambil terus menatapi Luhan yang duduk di kursi paling belakang dengan wajah menahan marah.

…

Luhan benci, Luhan marah, Luhan ingin memukul dan Luhan ingin menangis, oh tidak _manly_. Hatinya mencabik di pagi hari sambil berjalan menendangi kerikil tidak berdosa sepanjang jalan. Jalan? Seorang Luhan berjalan? Si bocah jenius pencipta kendaraan roda empat dan sudah memiliki perusahaan sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu berjalan? Bisakah seseorang memasukannya menjadi salah satu keajaiban dunia? Yeah. Luhan yang mau berjalan kaki dari apartemen super mewah ke sekolah adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak keajaiban.

Ingin menangis pula. Kapten sepak bola sekolah SungY High School ingin menangis karena sesuatu yang konyol, sesuatu yang seharusnya di senangi bukan di tangisi. Kim Minseok, lelaki berwajah bayi yang merupakan ayahnya akan bekerja. Menjadi guru di sekolahnya. Bukankah seharusnya Luhan senang, ayahnya akan menjadi guru. Setelah sekian lama menjadi pengangguran abadi akhirnya Minseok akan bekerja. Tapi tidak untuk Luhan, dia si bocah jenius yang kayaraya. Bisa menghidupi Minseok dan Luhan lebih senang kalau Minseok dirumah, tidak berinteraksi dengan siapa-siapa dan hanya bersama Luhan. Ingat hanya bersama Luhan.

Tapi lelaki itu dengan kurang ajarnya malah mendaftarkan diri pada sekolah Luhan yang kebetulan sedang membutuhkan guru seni budaya. Jika biasanya Minseok akan mendaftar pekerjaan dalam jangkauan Luhan maka tidak kali ini, mungkin karena tahu kalau setiap kali Minseok mendaftar pekerjaan dan ditolak itu karena ulah Luhan, Luhan yang menyabotase _link_ pendaftarannya dengan cara diretas, dan kali ini, ia mendaftar di dua jam sebelum pendaftaran ditutup dan saat Luhan sdang tidur, dengan ijazah yang mengagumkan dan pengalaman kerja yang mumpuni Minseok dengan mudah mendapatkan pekerjaan di sekolahnya meski sedikit melenceng.

Dan itu yang membuat Luhan ingin menangis, karena itulah pagi tadi dia mendiamkan Minseok, tidak mau menjawab pertanyaannya dan tidak mau mempedulikannya, Minseok harus tahu kalau Luhan sakit hati, merasa dihianati dan dibohongi. Berelebihan. Tapi tidak tahukah Minseok kalau Luhan ini sangat mencintai lelaki itu, sangat tidak ingin kalau lelakinya itu di pandangi penuh minat dan lebih parah nanti di sentuhi. "Arghhhh." Erangnya kesal, di tampat umum dan banyak orang yang kini memperhatikannya.

Kesal sekali, ayolah Luhan bahkan bisa memberikan uang yang lebih banyak dari bayaran yang didapatnya menjadi guru. Tapi kenapa lelaki bayi itu malah memilih menjadi guru dan tidak meminta izin padanya? Sudah bosan berjalan yah. "Arghhh" sekali lagi dia mengerang, tidak peduli ditempat umum dan tidak peduli orang-orang mengatainya apa.

"Yo Luhen, kenapa _bro_? Wajahmu kusut sekali tidak sarapan ya?" itu Baekhyun teman sekelas dan teman kriminalnya. Kenapa teman kriminal? Karena bereka memiliki kegiatan kirminal yang jika di bayangkan akan tidak masuk akal dan mengguncang dunia. Hahaha – Lupakan.

"Mau sarapan bagaimana kalau aku sedang dalam emosi yang meledak-ledak Baek, arghhh."

"OWW." Baekhyun mundur satu langkah dan saat Luhan melompat-lompat tidak jelas sambil menjambaki rambutnya. "Ckck sepertinya efek sarapan memang sangat dahsyat kemarin aku, sekarang kau. Ada masalah apa? Ngomong-ngomong tahu tidak kalau hari ini katanya ada guru baru, kudengar sangat imut, manis, cnti-

"Berhenti bicara atau ku culik Kyungsoo dan buang dia ke jurang." Potong Luhan sambil menarik kerah seragam Baekhyun.

" _Ya! Ya! Ya!_ Apa maksudmu sialan, lepaskan tanganmu itu atau kucabut fasilitas olahraga sekolah."

"Baiklah maka kucabut fasilitas keamanan kantor Kyungsoo sehingga kau tidak bisa mengawasinya selama dua puluh empat jam."

Skak mat. Baekhyun tentu diam. Jika sudah menyangkut Kyungsoonya maka ia harus diam, nomong-ngomong, dua bocah kriminal ini adalah dua bocah jenius yang sudah memiliki perusahaan masing-masing, Luhan perusahaan elektronika dan Baekhyun perusahaan yang mencakup fasilitas olahraga dan kesehatan termasuk rumah sakit. Mereka bersahabat sejak sejak TK, memiliki kesamaan nasib, mulai tidak punya ibu, anak angkat dan dan sama-sama memiliki sindrom aneh. _Oedipus syndrome_.

Selain itu mereka juga punya otak yang benar-benar brilian, di usia yang begitu belia mereka masuk dalam jajaran orang terpandai bersama beberapa penemu hebat dari seluruh dunia. Tapi sayangnya mereka gila dan sama-sama mendapat julukan si Jenius yang gila dari orang tua mereka.

"Dasar tidak mau mengalah, ya sudah aku masuk dulu lah, selamat menikmati hukuman Park _sonsaengnim_." Mendengar perkataan Baekhyun, Luhan menoleh kebelakang dan ternyata guru Park sedang berjalan kearahnya, secepat mungkin Luhan berlari mengejar Baekhyun yang sudah duduk di kelas.

Sampai, Luhan duduk manis di kursi paling belakang menunggu guru Park – wali kelas mereka. Oh, ternyata ia tidak sendiri, bersama seorang – Minseok. Desis Luhan kesal. Sementara itu di sampingnya Baekhyun menyikut lengan Luhan. "Jadi guru baru kita Xiumin? Pantas saja kau-

"Diam kau Bacon." Desis Luhan tanpa mengalihkan pandangan tajamnya dari sosok Minseok yang berdiri sambil memperkenalkan diri. _Ya tuhan berhenti tersenyum seperti itu_ , kata Luhan sambil menatap tajam, inilah yang sangat Luhan benci. Tatapan teman-teman sekelasnya yang penuh minat pada Minseoknya. Ingin sekali berteriak, berhenti menatapnya seperti itu. Dia miliku. ARGH. Tapi apa daya, Luhan hanya bisa mengerang dalam hati sabil duduk tidak tenang.

Satu jam perkenalan lalu pelajaran, akhirnya jam istirahat datang. Dengan cepat Luhan mengambil ponselnya dan mengetikan beberapa kata.

 _Temui aku di_ rooftop _._ Tulis Luhan dalam pesan.

Melemparkan sebuah _tab_ di depan Baekhyun Luhan berkata. "Jangan ke _rooftop_. Awasi Kyungsoo mu dari sana, itu terhubung pada ponsel Kyungsoo." Tanpa penjelasan lebih panjang Baekhyun sudah mengerti, Luhan punya urusan penting dengan si guru baru dan adiknya.

…

 _Temui aku di_ rooftop.

Membaca pesan tersebut Minseok hanya mengangkat bahu malas, lalu menerima ajakan Chanyeol unuk keruang musik, Minseok lulusan sekolah praktis musik jadi pasti bisa membatu Chanyeol menyelesaikan tugas akhir S3nya di bidang yang serupa kan.

"Jadi kenapa kau berhenti?" tanya Chanyeol pada Minseok sambil berjalan, menuju ruang musik. Yang ditanya bukannya menjawab malah garuk-garuk kepala. Harukah Minseok jujur. _Aku di pecat karena kedapatan memiliki anak sebelum menikah, dan waktu itu berita seorang dosen menghamili mahasiswanya_ sedang menjadi topik. Tidak mungkin kan dan lagi pula Minseok tidak menghamili seseorang untuk mendapatkan Luhan.

"Aku merasa kurang cocok menjadi dosen." Jawab Minseok akhirnya. "Aku sangat ingin menjadi dosen dulu, aku meneyelesaikan pendidikan ku sangat cepat karena ingin menjadi dosen tapi tetap saja itu tidak cukup." Ngomong-ngomong, Chanyeol dan Minseok adalah teman, mereka teman seangkatan S1 di universitas yang sama, ketika mereka sama-sama lulus S1 kemudian melanjutkan S2 Chanyeol pindah dan belajar di London, S2 Chanyeol tidak berjalan lancar karena dia juga bekerja sebagai produser musik maka itulah sekarang ia baru sempat merampungkan S3 nya dan sebentar lagi akan siding dan lulus, Chanyeol menjadi guru adalah tawaran dari saudaranya sekaligus mencari pengalaman Chanyeol bercita-cita menjadi dosen meskipun karirnya di dunia musik sudah gemilang, katanya membagikan ilmu lebih bermanfaan karena mencerdaskan.

Ponsel dalam saku Minseok bergetar, pasti Luhan. _Kubilang ke rooftop_. Pesan yang sama, namun Minseok memilih mengabaikan dan mengantongi lagi ponselnya dan mendengarkan perkataan Chanyeol.

Jika saja seorang remaja tujuh belas tahun itu tidak menghadang, memasang tampang paling menjengkelkan di depan dua pria dewasa. "Luhan? Kau mengagetkan kami." Tegur Chanyeol seraya memegangi dadanya. " _Mian saem_ , tapi aku ada keperluan dengan Minse- ah maksudku Xiumin _saem_."

"Keperluan apa?" tanya Minseok acuh tak acuh. "Aku kesulitan membuat not balok, Park _saem_ , permis." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Chanyeol, Luhan menarik tangan Minseok sedikit menyeret. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang mengernyit heran.

…

"Luhan, lepas kau menyakiti tanganku." Kata Minseok ketika Luhan terus saja menariknya hingga keduanya sampai di atap sekolah yang terdapat sebuah ruangan seperti kamar. Setelah mengunci kamar tersebut Luhan menghempaskannya keatas tempat tidur, astaga tempat apa ini, kenapa ada tempat seperti ini di atap sekolah.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan bodoh kau gila ya." Ujar Minseok pada Luhan yang sedang memposisikan dirinya diatas Minseok. "Aku memang gila aku memang bodoh dan itu gara-gara kau."

"Apa sih yang kau bicarakan, aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu."

"Kenapa kau tetap datang kesekolah, kenapa kau tetap mengambil pekerjaan, apakah uang yang kuberikan padamu itu tidak cukup? Mau seberapa banyak lagi? Akan kuberikan, dan berhentilah tersenyum bodoh seperti tadi. Aku benci kau kau melakukannya pada orang lain selain aku.

Chu.

Perkataan Luhan terhenti saat bibir Minseok mendarat sekilas di bibirnya, meski sebenarnya sangat tersinggung dengan perkataan Luhan yang mengatakan seakan Minseok ini gila uang, tapi dia cukup senang, karena Luhan begitu karena dia ingin Minseok hanya tertuju pada Luhan.

"Jangan menggodaku, aku sedang marah."

Chu.

Sekali lagi lalu mengalungkan tangan kecilnya di leher Luhan, meskipun mereka memiliki perbedaan usia yang cukup jauh namun jangan salah, karena tubuh Luhan lebih besar darinya dan lebih tinggi darinya, malah Luhan terlihat lebih tua darinya. Hihi. Jangan katakan padanya ya.

"Marah saja. Aku tidak peduli." balas Minseok sambil sekali lagi mendaratkan kecupan di bibir anaknya.

"Kau yakin? Sudah bosan berjalan ya? Aku tidak bawa mobil dan jangan sampai aku lepas kendali." Setelah mengatakan itu tanpa Luhan ketahui Minseok menyelapkan kunci mobil di saku celana. Semakin menarik Luhan mendekat, Minseok mengusakan hidungnya dengan hidung Luhan. "Dasar pembohong kecil, ku potong adikmu baru tahu rasa kau."

"Memotong adiku? Oh, kau sangat menyukainya tuan, kau tidak akan berani."

"Akan kulakukan. Bagaimana jika dengan gigiku."

Luhan meneguk _saliva_ nya, sialan sepertinya Minseok memang berniat menggoda, argh di selatan sudah menggembung dan Luhan sudah sedikit kehilangan tenaganya akibat terangsang, terlebih ia sedari tadi sekuat tenaga menahan diri karena Minseok mendesaki selangkangannya dengan lutut kecil itu.

"Berhenti menggodaku Min-

" _Appa_ , panggil aku _appa_ baru ku turuti kemauanmu."

Luhan mendecih. "Kau benar-benar ingin bermain-main denganku ya? Baiklah, lagipula kita sudah disini jadi tidak masalah kalau kita bermain kau bisa bolos mengajar di hari pertama dan aku memang sering bolos juga kan?"

Sialan, Luhan memabalas Minseok, anak itu memang sering bolos sekolah dan menghabiskan waktunya dirumah saat Minseok masih menyandang pengangguran abadi. Dan perkataan itu sukses membuat pipi bulat putih itu merona. "Wajahmu memerah sayang? Kau sepertinya menginat kan. Aku memang jarang sekolah."

Tapi ingat Minseok kau tidak boleh lemah, kau harus membuat anak sialan itu menyesal telah mengabaikanmu, di tegakannya kepala Minseok kemudian miring ke samping, memperlihatkan lehernya yang langsung membuat Luhan meneguk _saliva_ nya lagi. "Tentu saja aku ingat." Katanya, sambil memutar keadaan, sekarang Minseok berada diatas dan Luhan dibawah. "Dan aku sudah tidak sabar memotong adikmu dengan gigiku."

"Lakukan sayang."

Senyuman terbit di wajah Minseok atau lebih tepatnya seringai, seorang Kim Minseok yang manis ini menyeringai rasanya sedikit lucu dimata Luhan. Meluncur kebawah, Minseok membuka ikat pinggang Luhan dan menurunkan _zipper_ celana remaja itu. "Wow, ini terlihat lebih imut, kau sedang sakit? Atau karena tadi pagi tidak diberi asupan? Salah sendiri sok-sokan mengabaikan. Hihi." Minseok terkikik sendiri sambil menusuk-nusuk adik Luhan dengan jarinya, mengabaikan erangan Luhan yang ingin cepat-cepat dibelai. Menjuluran lidahnya, Minseok memberisedikit sengatan pada Luhan, matanya melirik ke atas dan bisa melihat Luhan sedang menikmati sentuhannya, _rasakan ini anak nakal_. Bisiknya jahat, lalu melahab milik Luhan, baru setengah dan Luhan seperti sedang dibuai-buai Minseok menarik diri, mengambil kuci ruangan dinakas lalu segera keluar. Membuat Luhan terbelalak kaget dan mengerang. Menyumpahi dan memaki Minseok dengan perkataan yang malah membuat Minseok terekah geli, ngomong-ngomong ia masih bisa mendengar umpatan Luhan itu lho.

…

Masih setengah tertawa, Minseok berjalan tanpa memperhatikan langkah sampai ia menabrak seseorang yang ternyata Baekhyun, si gila yang jenius nomor dua setelah Luhan. "Oh Baek, _annyeong_." Sapa Minseok. Bukannya membalas sapaan Minseok, Baekhyun malah mencondongkan tubuhnya sehingga Minseok harus memundurkan kepalanya.

Baekhyun mengamati Minseok, disekitaran wajah lelaki imut itu adakah noda di sana jika ada pasti perbuatan Luhan, ternyata tidak ada. " _Appa_ Luhan tidak memakanmu kan? Kalian tidak- aw."

Belum sempat Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya Minseok sudah lebih dahulu memukul kepala anak itu. Dasar anak-anak mesum. "Jaga bicaramu itu bocah. Perkataanmu frontal sekali."

"Aku kan hanya bertanya, Luhan uring-uringan sejak pagi karena tidak sarapan, dan ketika dia melarangku untuk ke _rooftop_ jadi kupikir kalaian sedang-

Baekhyun menghentikan kalimatnya ketika tangan Minseok sudah mengudara. "Baiklah, aku diam. Ngomong-ngomong dimana Luhan?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun, Minseok terkekah teringat lagi tentang keadaan dan makian Luhan. "Sedang dikamar mandi mungkin, sudahlah Baek sebaiknya kau masuk kekelas, jam istirahat hampir habis. Aku akan menghukum siapa saja yang datang terlambat di kelasku, termasuk kau dan Luhan."

Kalau Luhan sih memang biasa di hukum, tapi kalau Baekhyun, tidak mau. Kyungsoo – ayahnya adalah gila angka Sembilan dan sepuluh. Jika ada satu saja nilai Baekhyun yang dibawah itu maka habislah sudah remaja itu, bahkan meski Baekhyun mendapat nilai 89,99 maka sudah seharian Baekhyun akan mendapat cramah yang mengatakan kalau Baekhyun menjadi malas, tidak mau menurutinya lagi, ingin tidak sukses dan blablabla, berlebihan sekali. Bandingkan jika Kyungsoo menjadi ayah Luhan, wah sudah jantungan dia melihat pelangi di buku nilainya. Pasti Kyungsoo mati muda.

…

Seperti apa kata Minseok, Luhan sekarang sedang ada di kamar mandi, kamar mandi di lantai dua karena ia sudah turun dari _rooftop_. Ia mengerang keras, Minseok harus diberi pelajaran malam ini karena telah mengerjai Luhan. Ayolah, mereka sama-sama laki-laki seharunya Minseok tahu bagaimana rasanya kesakitan menahan ereksi. Jika saja tadi Luhan sadar kalau marmutnya ini hanya akan mengerjainya, mungkin Luhan sudah siap ancang-ancang. Ini adalah pelajaran, tidak akan terulang lagi. Memijat-mijat miliknya dan sesekali mendesah, membayangkan tangannya adalah tangan Minseok, lubang hangatnya atau mulutnya.

Sial, bukannya semakin cepat selesai malah Luhan semakin terangsang, Minseok benar-benar sumber rangsangan bagi Luhan, terlebih tadi pagi ia tidak mendapatkan apapun, jangankan _morning sex, morning kiss_ saja tidak.

Luhan menyalahkan Minseok sepenuhnya karena ia menjadi uring-uringan sepanjang hari. Seharusnya lelaki bayi itu peka kalau Luhan sangat tidak suka Minseok menjadi pusat perhatian, dilihat-lihat seperti itu dan "Argh" bagaimana kalau di sentuh-sentuh. Minseok adalah milik Luhan, Luhan si pencemburu, tapi dia tidak pernah mau di sebut pecemburu, dia selalu menyangkal kalau Minseok mengatakan Luhan terlalu cemburu. Sebenarnya Luhan akui kalau dia memang cemburu, tidak masalah kan dia cemburu, cemburu wajarkan, karena Luhan cinta, Yeah Luhan mencintai Minseok begitupun sebaliknya, persetan dengan status ayah anak mereka.

Luhan tidak peduli. Entah sejak kapan tepatnya Luhan seakan mulai tidak peduli kalau Minseok adalah laki-laki dan merupakan ayahnya, perasaan itu tumbuh begitu saja. Terlebih saat ia tahu kalau sebenarnya Luhan bukanlah anak kandung Minseok, semakin gila saja kerja diri Luhan, ia semakin sering menunjukan kalau cintanya sungguhan pada Minseok, hingga ketika ia berusia sebelas tahun, pertahanan Minseok tumbang, semuanya habis oleh Luhan hingga akhirnya mereka mengikat diri sebagai sepasang kekasih, tinggal bersama yang orang lain ketahui sebagai sepasang ayah dan anak. Namun nyatanya sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Sejujurnya Luhan enggan menceritakan sindrom aneh yang biasanya disebut sindrom _Oedipus_ pada Baekhyun jika saja anak itu tidak memergokinya dengan Minseok sedang berciuman panas. Karena ia takut kalau Baekhyun akan menjauhinya, dan membocorkan keanehannya kepada seluruh dunia, dan akan mengakibatkan pada usahanya dibidang otomotif dan elektronik. Namun, siapa yang sangka kalau Baekhyun juga sama, sama-sama memiliki sindrom _Oedipus_ dan bahkan sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Kyungsoo jauh sebelum Luhan dan Minseok melakukannya. Jika hubungan Minseok dan Luhan sudah berjalan satu tahun, maka Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah tiga tahun namun Baekhyun baru bisa menghabiskan Kyungsoo di duatahun hubungan mereka ketika anak itu berusia tiga belas tahun, berbeda dengan Luhan yang hanya butuh waktu satu tahun.

Ponselnya berbunyi, membuyarkan lamunan Luhan bersamaan dengan selesainya permainan solonya. Baekhyun.

 _ **Kau dimana? Minho mencarimu katanya selepas pulang sekolah jadi tidak latihan sepak bola**_ **?"**

Tidak, katakan padanya aku sedang sibuk, nanti antarkan tasku kerumah ya. Aku akan langsung pulang setelah ini.

 _ **Aku sudah menaruhnya di mobilmu. Minseok sudah menunggu dan aku harus menjemput Kyungie ku.**_

Mobil? Luhan mengernyit heran, dia tidak membawa mobil hari ini, dia jalan kaki tadi pagi karena sangat kesal pada Minseok dan akibatnya ia melupakan dimana ia meletakan kunci tersebut. Tapi apa kata Baekhyun tadi? Minseok menunggu di mobil? Seringaian tercetak di bibir Luhan. Merapihkan penampilannya lalu mengantongi ponsel di saku ketika tangannya menyentuh sesuatu dan Luhan menariknya. Ah kunci mobil, Minseok yang menyelapkannya tadi, oh benar-benar ingin di hajar orang itu.

…

Minseok duduk dengan tenang di kursi samping kemudi sambil menunggu Luhan, anak itu bolos, selama satu tahun menjadi seorang pelajar SHS entah sudah berapa kali Luhan sudah membolos, namun anehnya ia tidak pernah dipanggil untuk mendapat teguran, mungkin karena Luhan berprestasi, anak nakal seperti Luhan yang meskipun tidak pernah belajar dan lebih suka ber _main_ dengannya namun Luhan adalah anak yang jenius, ada nama Luhan dalam daftar siswa di sekolah sudah mengundang siswa lain berdatangan untuk satu sekolah dengannya, selain itu Luhan juga kan salah satu _donator_ sekolah dengan Baekhyun.

Jadi meskipun dia suka bolos, mereka pasti enggan untuk menegur, memperhitungkan sebab akibat bagi sekolah jika Luhan menarik uang donasinya. Meski sebenarnya jika dengan tidak di tegur akan membuat Luhan semakin menjadi seharusnya di tegur saja, toh Luhan bukan satu-satunya pendonasi kan. Selain itu agar Luhan tidak merajalela, tapi tetap saja dimana-mana yang ber-uang yang berkuasa, jika kau punya uang maka semua orang tunduk padamu, maka belajarlah dengan giat dan raih kesuksesan agar kau dapatkan kemudahan.

Melihat batang hidung Luhan, tawa geli mulai terdengar dari mulut Minseok, mengingat kalau tadi pasti Luhan mmelakukan solonya dengan mengerang-erang dan mengumpati Minseok, tidak lupa pasti merencanakan untuk membalas pada Minseok.

Brak.

Pintu mobil tertutup dengan ganas, Luhan membantingnya, untung mobil itu dia yang membeli sendiri, coba kalau Minseok yang membelikan sudah di penggal kepala remaja itu. Tidak menyapa, Luhan hanya fokus pada kemudinya, melesatkan dengan kecepatan penuh ketika mereka telah di jalan raya. Sepertinya Luhan tidak main-main dengan amarahnya kali ini, jujur Minseok sedikit ngeri dengan amarah Luhan, bisa saja dia akan membalasnya dan membuatnya tidak bisa berjalan selama berminggu-minggu.

Ini amarah tentang apa? Ia bekerja tanpa izinnya? Mengerjainya? Atau mobil?. Minseok rasa opsi satu dan dua, yang ke tiga tidak mungkin karena Minseok sengaja membawa mobil Luhan karena anak itu sangat benci Minseok kelelahan dan dia sendiri benci berjalan, tadi pagi itu terpaksa karena Luhan sedang marah padanya.

"Luhan-ah, pelan-pelan kau ingin membunuh kita berdua ya?" kata Minseok takut-takut sambil mencengkram sabuk pengamannya. Tapi tidak di jawab, Luhan benar-benar marah. Sirine berbahaya mengiang di telinga Minseok. Bagaimana ini.

Luhan, ingin sekali ia tertawa keras-keras saat melihat ekspresi ketakutan Minseok yang benar-benar lucu jika saja sekarang ia sedang tidak berpura-pura marah. Biarlah ia tahu kalau Luhan sangat tidak suka dengan apa yang Minseok lakukan hari ini.

Tiba di rumah, Luhan memarkir begitu saja mobilnya dan membuka pintu untuk Minseok sedikit kasar, menariknya masuk ke apartemen dengan tergesa-gesa dan membuat yang ingin menenangkan jantungnya harus kembali mengikuti langkah super cepat Luhan yang membawanya masuk ke rumah kemudian kekamar. Seperti ketika di sekolah, anak muda itu langsung menghempaskan Minseok keatas tempat tidur.

"Luhan." Pekik Minseok, sungguh perbuatan anak ini sudah keterlaluan dan Minseok sangat ingin memarahnya saat ini. "Apa? Kau ingin marah? Marah saja aku tidak peduli." timpal Luhan tidak peduli.

"Kalau begitu lepaskan aku, sekarang aku akan benar-benar marah kepadamu."

"Tidak mau, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu." Kata Luhan sambil mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Minseok, ingin mencium bibir semerah darah tersebut namun Minseok menolak, memalingkan wajahnya sehingga bibir Luhan mendarat dipelipisnya. Minseok benar-benar marah.

"Lihat, sekarang kau sudah menolakku, tadi kau mempermainkan aku, sekarang kau menolakku. Kau tidak lupa kan kalau aku sangat membenci penolakan selain itu kau juga sudah melakukan sesuatu yang sangat tidak ku izinkan."

 _Okay_ , amarah Kim Minseok benar-benar sudah memucak, ia sudah amat tersinggung dengan ucapan Luhan. Lupa kah anak itu ketika pertama kali mereka menjalin ikatan kalau tidak boleh ada pengekangan, Luhan benci penolakan dan Minseok benci dikekang, dengan melarangnya bekerja dan harus berdiam diri di rumah setiap hari memangnya Minseok tawanan? Minseok juga butuh kebebasan dan sudah sejak lama ia ingin bekerja, ketika ia sudah bekerja kenapa Luhan malah menentangnya, Minseok akui kalau Luhan memang mampu membiyayai hidup keduanya dengan uang yang ia hasilkan, namun tidak berfikirkah Luhan kalau Minseok juga menginginkan sesuatu dan itu merupakan hasil jerih payahnya. Bukannya selalu mengandalkan Luhan, dan tidak tahukah Luhan kalau selama ini ia merasa di tampar setiap mengingat kalau ia hidup kecukupan karena Luhan, dimata umum Minseok adalah ayah bagi Luhan namun kenapa semuanya malah terbalik, seakan-akan malah Minseok seperti beban.

"Kau tidak suka di tolak? Aku juga tidak suka, di kekang. Kau anggap aku ini apa? Tawananmu yang harus selalu dirumah kemudian menyambutmu pulang lalu kita bercinta semalaman. Cih, apa sekarang ini kau sudah menganggapku hanya seorang pemuas, bukan lagi kekasih yang kau cintai atau seseorang yang patut kau hargai? Jika kau pikir aku orang yang bisa kau rendahkan seperti itu, maaf kau salah orang."

…

TBC/END?

…

NGGGG. Nggak tahu mikir apa, tiba-tiba aja jadi kaya gini. Ini sekali ketik, sekali edit dan udah deh kayak gini(?) Aku kesurupan kah pas nulis ini. Huhu, maapken aku. Dan untuk INHERITORS lagi dalam pengetikan. Sebenernya aku lagi nulis FF(LuMin) baru, pengen langsung aku post juga, tapi apa nggak kebanyakan, padahal yang ini aja baru dan yang Inheritors masih belum beres, belum lagi FF Rectangle. Huft aku dilemma jadinya, tapi idenya ngalir aja terus maunya post aja. Haha. Dan apakah ini sesuai ekspektasi atau malah mengecewakan? Semoga readers-nim suka.

 **cicifu** : Iya, ini udah next. Udah di bacakah?

 **NunaaBaozie** : Iya _straight_ awalnya terus belok gara-gara si Luhen. Jadi _kepinterannya itu mungkit keturunan ibunya_ ibu Luhan ceritanya.

 **Lia** **Darojatu966** : Iya ini sudah di lanjut. Sudah dibacakah?

 **Park Eun Yeong** : Aku juga mikir gitu, lucu kali ya, kalo si imut Minseok di panggil _appa_ , gitu. Haha.

 **Lumin** : Iya ini sudah dilanjut. Sudah dibacakah?

 **guesswhoami** : Eum nggak deh, kan Luhan gantengnya abadi. Dan Minseok nggak om om lah, kan imutnya abadi jadi dua orang ini wajahnya abadi. Abadi indahnya, asekkk hehe. Si embul? Entar juga muncul tapi belum di chap ini.

 **Laras Sekar Kinanthi** : Iya kebanyakan gitu, Luhannya lebih tua padahal aslinya nggak. Dan aku pengen bikin sesuatu yang beda meskipun kayaknya idenya pasaran dan semua orang bisa bikin tapi, kenapa nggak di coba aja bikin Minseoknya yang lebih tua. Nggak nyambung ya? Hehe. Aku juga dulu gitu lebih suka GS karena menurutku lebih berasa feelnya tapi semakin kesini, selama itu LuMin pasti feelnya kerasa. Terimakasih udah suka sama karya aku. _kisskiss_

 **anara** : Inheritorsnya udah di _update_. Sudah dibacakah?

 **minnie** : Ini udah di next, sudah dibacakah? Aku bayangin mungkin lucu kali ya kalau si Umin yang imut jadi bapak-bapak.

 **NameT362** : Ini udah di next. Udah dibaca kah?

 **Park RinHyun-Uchia :** Huum sama aku juga kangennnn

 **jiraniatriana** : Nggak bukan Minseok yang hamil Luhan, yang ada Minseok di hamilin Luhan eh. Ngawur aku jawabnya, jadi sudah ketebakkah Luhan anak siapa? Bukan anak siapa-siapa karena dia anak angkat Minseok.


	3. Sikembar Yang Beda

Me and, My Dad.

 _Standard Disclaimer._ Semoga _chingu_ LuMin/XiuHan _shipper_ suka. Karakter lain muncul sesuai alur. Yang bercetak miring itu karakter sedang mengenang(Flashback) kecuali kalau misalkan satu kata berarti itu bukan bahasa Indonesia

…

 _Okay_ , amarah Kim Minseok benar-benar sudah memuncak, ia sudah amat tersinggung dengan ucapan Luhan. Lupakah anak itu ketika pertama kali mereka menjalin ikatan, kalau tidak boleh ada pengekangan, Luhan benci penolakan dan Minseok benci dikekang, dengan melarangnya bekerja dan harus berdiam diri dirumah setiap hari memangnya Minseok tawanan? Minseok juga butuh kebebasan dan sudah sejak lama ia ingin bekerja, ketika ia sudah bekerja kenapa Luhan malah menentangnya, Minseok akui kalau Luhan memang mampu membiyayai hidup keduanya dengan uang yang ia hasilkan, namun tidak berfikirkah Luhan kalau Minseok juga menginginkan sesuatu dan itu merupakan hasil jerih payahnya. Bukannya selalu mengandalkan Luhan, dan tidak tahukah Luhan kalau selama ini ia merasa di tampar setiap mengingat kalau ia hidup kecukupan karena Luhan, dimata umum Minseok adalah ayah bagi Luhan namun kenapa semuanya malah terbalik, seakan-akan malah Minseok seperti beban.

"Kau tidak suka di tolak? Aku juga tidak suka, dikekang. Kau anggap aku ini apa? Tawananmu yang harus selalu dirumah kemudian menyambutmu pulang lalu kita bercinta semalaman. Cih, apa sekarang ini kau sudah menganggapku hanya seorang pemuas, bukan lagi kekasih yang kau cintai atau seseorang patut kau hargai? Jika kau pikir aku orang yang bisa kau rendahkan seperti itu, maaf kau salah orang."

Setelah mengatakan kalimat yang panjang, Minseok mendorong tubuh Luhan dari atasnya dan dia berlalu pergi, meninggalkan Luhan yang bertampang bodoh dan menyesali perkataannya, pasti ucapannya itu menyakiti Minseok, menyinggung perasaan Minseok yang sangat _sensitive_ seperti pantat bayi, astaga Luhan bodoh, bodoh, bodoh.

…

Damchoo

LuMin/XiuHan ft BaekSoo/SooBaek

Yaoi

…

Malam akhirnya datang, berbeda dengan malam-malam yang sebelumnya, jika akan menjelang makan malam suasana pasti gaduh oleh ocehan Luhan dan Minseok yang berdebat untuk menentukan menu santap malam, namun kali ini, Minseok memasak seadanya sesuai bahan yang tersedia di kulkas dan Luhan menyantapnya tanpa protes, meskipun ada beberapa daging yang gosong dan sayur yang keasinan, Luhan tetap melahabnya, ia tidak ingin membuat Minseok semakin marah karena dia memuntahkan masakannya. Mereka duduk berjauhan, Luhan di ujung kanan dan Minseok di ujung kiri, tidak seperti biasannya saling berjejer atau malah kadang berpangku-pangkuan.

Minseok benar-benar marah pada Luhan dan Luhan sangat gengsi meminta maaf. "Aku selesai." Ujar Minseok, sambil membawa bekas makanannya yang sedah ludes ke wastafel "Kalau tidak berselera buang saja, jangan memaksa. Nanti kau mati keracunan" Ya Tuhan, ketus sekali. Tapi meski begitu Luhan cukup senang dengan kalimat yang terakhir, yang menandakan kalau Minseok masih perhatian padanya, apakah yang terakhir itu adalah maksud kalau Minseok tidak mau Luhan mati. Ah itu pasti maksud sesungguhnya.

Meninggalkan makananya yang masih tersisa setengah, Luhan berjalan mendekat Minseok dengan gaya seperti maling, memperhatikan punggung lelaki yang merupakan ayah sekaligus kekasihnya itu dengan tatapan memuja. Ah, marahan sebentar saja membuat Luhan gila apalagi kalau diteruskan bisa mati dia, dengan perlahan Luhan menelusupkan tangannya untuk memeluk sekitar area perut Minseok, diletakannya kepala Luhan di pundak Minseok kemudian berbisik. " _Appa_ ~"

Minseok tidak kaget, karena sudah menjadi kebiasaan jika ia sedang marah maka Luhan akan memeluknya dari belakang seperti ini, meski masih sangat kesal dengan perkataan bocah itu namun jujur saja, Minseok merindukan Luhan, merindukan sentuhan anak itu dan merindukan- astaga Minseok pikiranmu itu kenapa jadi mesum, digelengkannya kecil-kecil kepala Minseok untuk menghilangkan pikirannya yang mulai tidak beres tersebut.

" _Appa_ ~"

Minseok mendengus, kalau dia sudah marah baru manis seperti ini. Masih diam, Minseok sibuk dengan mencuci peralatan kotor bekas memasak dan bekas makan dirinya. " _Na_ _bogoshipo_." Bisiknya, sambil meniup belakang telinga Minseok. _Sialan anak ini_ batin Minseok mengumpat. "Aku disini Luhan, dan minggirlah aku sedang mencuci piring, cepat habiskan makanmu, lalu kembali kekamar." Minseok masih bertekad membuat anaknya itu menyesal telah mengabaikannya sekaligus menyinggung perasaannya.

"Tapi kau mengabaikan aku."

"Aku tidak mengabaikanmu buktinya aku memasak untukmu dan menemanimu makan, jangan mengada-ada lepaskan aku sekarang, aku sedang sibuk."

" _Shireo_."

"Kim Lu-

" _Mianhae_." Sela Luhan saat Minseok akan memanggil nama lengkapnya. "Untuk apa?"

"Eum eum." Luhan tetaplah Luhan yang selalu gengsi untuk mengungkapkan kesalahannya. Pekerjaannya telah selesai, sedikit bergerak, Minseok melepaskan tautan tangan Luhan di peutnya lalu melenggang, memasuki kamarnya. Meninggalkan Luhan yang sekali lagi bertampang bodoh. Tidak mau semakin lama diabaikan Minseok, segera Luhan menyusul Minseok kekamar yang untungnya belum di kunci, sebuah kebiasaan kalau hendak tidur, Kim Minseok pasti akan mengunci pintu.

Minseok sudah berbaring, melihat posisinya yang demikian, seringai miring muncul di bibir remaja itu, berjalan dengan cepat Luhan langsung menyerang tubuh terlentang di atas tempat tidur dengan ciumannya yang mematikan, sekali serang Minseok langsung kehabisan nafas, menerbitkan senyum kemenangan diwajah tampannya. " _Ya_! Kau ingin membunuhku ya?" maki Minseok begitu tautan bibir mereka terlepas. Sambil terengah dan mengatur nafas, bukannya merasa bersalah Luhan malah tersenyum tanpa dosa. " _Mianhae_." Ucapnya sekali lagi, sekarang dia harus mengungkapkan permintaan maaf, sudah cukup Luhan tidak mau marahan lagi dengan Minseoknya.

"Maaf untuk apa? Aku tidak tahu kau sedang membahas masalah yang mana, sedari tadi kau hanya minta maaf terus tanpa aku tahu kesalahanmu." Kata Minseok, masih ketus dan masih berpura-pura tidak tahu, biarlah. Minseok ingin Luhan sadar akan kesalahannya.

Luhan terdiam cukup lama, dan tentu saja keterdiaman itu membuat Minseok semakin kesal, sekali lagi didorongnya tubuh Luhan cukup keras, dan lagi-lagi ia segera pergi dari kamarnya, tanpa sadar langkahnya membawa Minseok pada kamar anaknya. "Embul-ah." Panggilnya seraya membuka pintu bercat biru bertuliskan Embul. _Anak_ nya sedang berguling-guling di tempat tidur rupanya.

"Embul-ah." Mendengar namanya dipanggil Embul mendongak, mendapati _ibu_ nya sedang berjongkok di depan pintu, segera saja si Embul berlari mendekati _ibu_ nya.

 _Meow_

"Oh _anak_ ku, sayang" kata Minseok sambil mengangkat _anak_ nya, menimang dengan benar seakan-akan kucing gembul berbulu abu-abu gelap itu adalah seorang bayi. _Meow_ , Embul mengeong sambil mendusul-dusulkan kepalanya didada Minseok, diisi lain Luhan berucap. "Duh, mau deh jadi si Embul."

"Ah Mbul-ah, jangan begitu kau membuatku geli." Desah Minseok, sambil meletakan Embul di atas karpet lalu ia bergelung disana, menikmati kelembutan yang tercipta dari karpet mahal bergambar _club_ sepakbola kesukaan Luhan.

Di pintu tidak sadar kalau seonggok manusia sedang memperhatikan, ingin ikut bermain dengan Minseok dan _anak_ nya namun takut dituntut jawaban mengenai izinnya, Luhan bingung ia benar-benar tidak suka kalau Minseok menjadi pusat perhatian, namun kalau tidak diizinkan Minseok pasti akan terus marah padanya.

Untuk beberapa saat, Luhan hanya bisa memperhatikan dari jauh tanpa berani mendatangi Minseok dan _anak_ mereka, padahal sangat ingin, namun tidak mau disuguhi pertanyaan tentang izin itu. Sampai suara _bell_ didepan mengalihkan keduanya. Menoleh sebentar pada Minseok kemudian Luhan melangkah menuju pintu, menekan tombol interkom bisa dilihatnya ada dua manusia sedang berdebat.

…

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, meladeni semua hal yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun adalah sesuatu yang menguras tenaga, melelahkan dan berujung jengkelan, hari ini ia sedang senang dan ia tidak mau kesenangannya dirusak hanya karena alasan-alasan tidak masuk akal yang terus dilontarkan Baekhyun untuk menghentikan kunjungannya pada _hyung_ nya, _hyung_ imutnya yang juga hari ini sedang merasa senang.

Hari ini Minseok mendapatkan pekerjaan setelah bertahun-tahun menyandang predikat pengangguran abadi dan juga dirinya, ia akan mendapat promosi kenaikan jabatan, sudah sangat lama Kyungsoo menginginkan ini, merasakan kebahagiaan bersama dengan orang yang sudah dianggap keluarganya sendiri dan malahan Baekhyun mencoba menghancurkan kesenangannya, dengan mengatakan kalau Luhan tidak akan suka, anak itu tidak akan suka dengan kunjungan mereka. Hey, ia tidak berniat mengunjungi Luhan kok, dia berniat mengunjungi Minseok untuk merayakan hari yang membahagiakan ini.

"Iya, aku tahu Kyungieku sayang, cintaku, manisku, burung hantuku, pinguinku." Ujrnya dengan bibir monyong-monyong minta di tendang, rasanya itu terdengar bukan seperti rayuan tapi ejekan, apa katanya? Manis? Burung hantu? Penguin?.

" _Ya_ Byunbaek, aku ini laki-laki, aku tidak manis. Aku ini manusia apa kau pikir aku ini terlihat menakutkan sehingga kau memanggilku burung hantu atau aku ini terlihat pendek dan aneh ketika berjalan? Kau sedang menghina aku." kata Kyungsoo berapi-api matanya melotot tajam kentara sekali tidak sukanya dan Baekhyun langsung terdiam, mengatupkan mulutnya, tapi memang dasar Baekhyun betah diam pasti hanya beberapa detik habis itu "Bukan begitu maksudku sayang, itu hanya bentuk rasa cintaku tidak ada hal didunia ini yang bisa membuat hidupku menyenangkan dan semanis gula selain kau, dan kau tidak menakutkan aku begitu karena matamu yang bulat seperti burung hantu dan kau sangat menggemaskan seperti penguin" jelasnya panjang, tidak mau membuat Kyungsoonya yang garang ini semakin marah, bisa gawat kalau dia marah, bisa-bisa Baekhyun uring-uringan seperti Luhan, tidak.

"Dasar raja gombal, aku tidak percaya padamu."

…

"Siapa Luhan? Kenapa kau hanya memandanginya tanpa membukakan pintu." Luhan berjengit dan memutar tubuhnya cepat, ia kaget mendengar suara Minseok yang terdengar begitu dekat dan ternyata memang berdiri tepat dibelakangnya sambil menggendong si Embul. "Astaga kau mengagetkan aku." kata Luhan dengan tangan memegangi dadanya, nada suaranya yang meninggi sepertinya membuat Minseok kembali tersinggung, terlihat dari kepalanya mundur sedikit juga menggertakan giginya.

"Kau membentakku? Aku hanya bertanya Luhan dan kau sudah berani membentak aku? Sudah bosan dengan aku ya? Sudah ingin putus."

Sontak ia menggeleng, meraih tangan Minseok dengan wajah menyesal namun segera ditepis "Jangan sentuh aku."

"Aku tidak sengaja Minseok, aku kelewat kaget karena tadi memperhatikan Kyung- _ahjussi_ dan Baekhyun berdebat diluar jadi aku-

" _MWO_? Jadi yang diluar Kyungie dan Baekkie? Lalu kau tidak membukakan pintunya malah hanya memperhatikan? Kau mau membuat mereka mati kedinginan ya. Kau keterlaluan sekali Luhan, mereka itu teman kita, astaga."

Bruk, tubuh Luhan terhempas kedingding karena Minseok mendorongnya sambil menyerahkan Embul, setelah itu tergesa menuju pintu untuk membukakan pintu bagi tamu tak diundang yang kehadirannya sangat Luhan kutuk, untuk apa mereka bertamu malam-malam, Baekhyun pula sudah tahu ia sedang dalam masalah dengan Minseok pakai datang segala kemari. _Awas kau Byun Bacon_.

"Astaga Kyungie-Baekkie, apa kalian baik-baik saja? Aku tahu diluar dingin, seharusnya begitu sampai kalian menghubungiku jadi aku akan langsung membukakan pintunya"

"Diluar memang sudah sangat dingin udara musim gugur begitu mengerikan, sebenarnya aku bisa saja menghubungimu tapi seseorang mengajakku berdebat dan itu membuatku kesal jadi aku lupa untuk menghubungimu." Dapat Luhan lihat, Minseok menoleh sedikit pada Baekhyun yang kini hanya menggaruki punggung kepalanya yang Luhan yakini tidak gatal, ah rupanya nasib Luhan dan Baekhyun lagi-lagi sama. Sama-sama sedang dimusuhi kekasih.

"Ah _jinja_? Kalian sedang bertengkar?" bisik Minseok yang mencoba untuk menyembunyikan perkataannya namun sepertinya Kyungsoo sedang tidak peduli pada Baekhyun maka "Bertengkar apanya? Dia saja yang mengatakan hal aneh, dia bilang kalau berkunjung malam ini itu akan menganggumu dan Luhan, dia bilang kau sedang dalam malam yang panjang bersamanya dan tidak mau diganggu padahalkan aku sudah mengatakan padamu kalau aku akan berkunjung malam ini untuk merayakan sesuatu." Kyungsoo berkata sangat panjang dan penuh penekanan membuat wajah Minseok otomatis memerah dan dia memicingkan matanya pada Luhan dan Baekhyun bergantian. Bukan tanpa alasan wajahnya berubah jadi merah, itu karena ia paham maksud dari perkataan Kyungsoo, itu menjurus pada hal-hal berbau dewasa dan Minseok sangat malu.

Ayolah, Minseok dan Luhan memang memiliki kegiatan malam tapi apakah hal semacam itu bisa diumbar terhadap semua orang meskipun dia adalah teman sendiri. "Dasar bocah kriminal." Desisnya, dan itu membuat Luhan dan Baekhyun langsung cekukan, sungguh seperti anak kembar dua bocah ini.

" _Hyung_ bicara apa?"

"Ah _ani_ , eum oh ya tadi kau bilang ingin merayakan sesuatu. Apa itu?"

"Ah _majja_ , merayakan promosi kenaikan jabatanku dan merayakan hari pertamamu bekerja, _hyung chukkae_ "

" _Jinja_? Jadi kau naik jabatan? Kyungie _chukkae_." Lalu keduanya melompat-lompat kegirangan seperti seorang _fangirl_ yang baru saja disentuh pipinya oleh sang idola, dan LuBaek hanya bisa mendengus.

" _Gomawo hyung_ , ah lihat ini." Kyungsoo mengangkat tinggi rantang besar yang ia bawa dari rumah, berisi makanan yang ia masak dengan sepenuh hati sebagai bentuk rasa senangnya dengan apa yang diterimanya hari ini dan juga apa yang diterima Minseok.

"Aku memasak ini untuk merayakan hari baik ini"

" _Gomawo_ Kyungie kau memang yang terbaik." Ujar Minseok sambil mengacugkan dua ibu jarinya, lalu menuntun Kyungsoo menuju ruang makan untuk memulai perayaan ala XiuSoo, meninggalkan LuBaek yang sakit hatinya karena diabaikan.

…

"Jadi namanya Luhan? Ya tuhan dia tampan sekali, dia sudah besar dan tumbuh dengan baik." seorang wanita berumur tigapuluh delapan tahun itu menatap sebuah ketas dimana terlihat seorang bocah mengenakan seragam sedang tertawa, foto yang diambil dari kejauhan tapi tetap terlihat jelas bagaimana rupa wajahnya.

"Iya, nama marganya Kim, karena dia diasuh oleh seorang lelaki bermarga Kim, seorang ayah tunggal yang berasal dari Guri, namun sejak tujuh belas tahun lalu ia pindah dan membesarkan Luhan di Seoul, kehidupan awal mereka sangat mengenaskan, Luhan kecil dibawa pergi bekerja kemana-mana karena ayahnya bekerja serabutan, namun sejak tujuh tahun ini hidup mereka berubah setelah Luhan mendirikan perusahaan otomotif, keamanan dan elektronika, mereka pindah di kawasan perumahan elit dan Luhan bersekolah ditempat dimana dia menjadi salah satu penyumbang dana." Jelas lelaki berjas hitam sambil mendorong beberapa lembar berisi catatan kehidupan Luhan.

"Orang seperti apa ayah angkat Luhan itu?" kali ini seorang lelaki yang duduk disamping siwanita yang mengeluarkan suaranya, menyuarakan pertanyaannya yang sudah tidak bisa lagi ditahan.

"Namanya Kim Xiumin, tidak banyak yang bisa kucari tahu mengenai Xiumin karena dia hidup dengan misterius, siapa orangtuanya, latar belakang, pendidikan, tidak ada yang tahu, yang aku tahu adalah dia seorang ayah tunggal bagi Luhan dan selama sepuluh tahun dia bekerja keras untuk meghidupi dirinya dan Luhan, namun sejak Luhan menjadi jutawan muda karena mampu menciptakan mobil ramah lingkungan dan kamera pengintai yang kini merajai pasaran, ia berhenti bekerja, tapi hari ini saya mendapat informasi kalau ia diterima sebagai seorang guru seni budaya di sekolah dimana Luhan belajar." Kembali lelaki berjas hitam menyodorkan beberapa lembar kertas _printout_ dan beberapa lembar foto.

"Kau yakin ini ayah Luhan?" tanyanya lagi dengan kening berkerut, tidak hanya silaki-laki namun juga siwanita, pasalnya yang mereka lihat dalam foto seperti seorang remaja SMP. "Benar tuan, dia adalah Xiumin, dari beberapa sumber yang saya dapat ia seumuran dengan anda, malahan dia lebih tua dari anda 26 Maret 1990." Ucapnya, mengingat tanggal lahir Xiumin yang ia dapat dari registrasi kartu sekolah milik Luhan.

"Apa dia memiliki isteri."

"Tidak tahu, tercatat dalam kartu sekolah Luhan kalau Xiumin orangtua tunggal."

"Apa kami bisa mendapatkan kontak Xiumin?"

"Semuanya sudah tercantum dalam lembar terakhir data Xiumin, termasuk alamat rumah dan nomor telepon."

"Oh baiklah, kalau begitu kau bisa pergi."

"Baik tuan, saya permisi kalau begitu."

Silaki-laki hanya mengangguk lalu berjabat tangan, mengantarkan lelaki berjas hitam kedepan lalu masuk lagi.

"Akhirnya kita menemukannya" kata siwanita yang merupakan isterinya.

"Eum, kita menemukannya."

…

Minseok menatap sengit pada Luhan yang kini dengan bringas melahab masakan buatan Kyungsoo, rasanya sungguh dia semakin tersinggung, ia ingat dengan jelas tadi Luhan sangat setengah hati memakan masakannya dan sekarang anak itu melahab masakan orang lain didepan matanya seakan-akan dia tidak pernah makan enak atau tidak pernah diberi makan, keterlaluan.

"Enak sekali ya Lu? Kau terlihat sangat menikmatinya."

" _Eoh_ , masakan Kyungie- _jussi_ memang yang terbaik, mengalahkan _chef_ terkenal dimanapun." Sahutnya tanpa menatap siapa yang berbicara. "Benarkah? Wah pasti Baek beruntung sekali kan memiliki _appa_ seperti Kyungsoo yang masakannya melebihi _chef_ terkenal dimanapun."

"Tentu saja, iya kan Ba- aw. _Ya_! Kenapa kau menginjak kakiku Bacon!" seru Luhan keras, tidak terima dan marah. "Ah, Luhan hanya bercanda kok, masakan Min- _appa_ juga enak." Gumam Baekhyun sambil memberikan isyarat pada Luhan untuk menoleh pada Minseok, namun dasar Luhan, tidak peka yang justru malah mengibaskan sebelah tangannya, "Iya, tapi kadang-kadang. Tadi saja masakannya gosong dan keasin- aw. _Ya_!

Plak. Satu tamparan mendarat dipipi Luhan, itu dari Baekhyun. Awalnya Luhan merasa tidak terima karena sudah kakinya diinjak, ditampar pula, namun sepertinya Luhan kali ini bisa memahami, mengerti mengapa sahabatnya itu melakukan itu, untuk Luhan menoleh dan melihat Minseok. Ayah sekaligus kekasihnya yang kini menatapnya begitu tajam dengan wajah merah sempurna, Luhan tidak bisa tidak menelan _saliva_ nya gugup, lalu tersenyum canggung.

Menampar pipinya sendiri dengan tangannya, lalu berkata. "Aku hanya-

"Eh, _hyung_ mau kemana? Sudah selesai makannya? Ini masih banyak _hyung_." Kyungsoo yang baru kembali dari dapur membawa minuman hangat kaget, melihat Minseok yang terlihat kesal dan meninggalkan meja makan tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Xiu- _hyung_ kena- eh, kenapa Luhan juga pergi ada apa?" lagi-lagi Kyungsoo dikagetkan oleh Luhan yang juga meninggalkan ruang makan. "Mereka kenapa?" akhirnya ia bertanya pada Baekhyun, satu-satunya orang yang tersisa dan melahab makanannya sambil geleng-geleng kepala. "Luhan bodoh itu, dia menyinggung perasaan Min- _appa_."

…

Beban Luhan untuk sebuah pengampunan dari Minseok sepertinya bertambah, bodohnya Luhan mengatakan hal demikian padahal Minseok jelas-jelas ada didepannya dihadapannya dan lelaki itu pula yang bertanya, seharunya ia hanya cukup menjawab, enak atau lumayan saja bukannya malah mengatai Minseok, _okay_ memang apa yang dikatakannya adalah fakta namun Minseok adalah orang yang memiliki kesensitifan yang maha tinggi dan sangat mudah tersinggung, terlebih ia memang sedang dalam _mood_ buruk gara-gara masalah yang sama, Luhan menyinggung Minseok.

"Aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan itu, sungguh."

Buk. Satu bantal tidur mendarat tepat diwajah Luhan, untung bantal, ah Luhan ingat semua benda keras sudah habis dilempar Minseok, seperti mainan, remot tivi kamar, sandal yang di pakai Minseok, sampai hampir ia melemparkan vas bunga berbahan kramik. "Biar kujelaskan dulu sayang, _eoh_. Dengarkan aku." kata Luhan sambil mencoba mendekat pada Minseok namun dengan kewaspadaan yang tinggi karena tukut jika ia lengah sedikit saja, kepalanya akan tertimpa benda yang tidak diinginkan.

"Tidak, aku sudah sakit hati denganmu, kau menyebalkan, aku benci padamu pergi dan jangan mendekat." Hampir saja wajahnya yang tampan ini terkena sandal Minseok yang tadi tersisa satu, untung refleknya cepat. "Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud mengataimu, lagipulakan memang benar masakan Kyung _ahjussi_ memang enakkan, kau juga memujinya kan."

"Memang benar, tapi apa perlu kau umbar kalau aku tidak bisa masak, huh?"

"Aku tidak sengaja mengatakannya, aku reflek-

"Reflek mengatai kekasihmu sendiri? Kau ini sudah bosan berpacaran denganku ya."

" _Ani_ -bukan seperti itu, astaga. Bagaimana cara menjelaskannya." Erang Luhan frustasi, sambil menjambak rambutnya dan menghentakan kakinya. Bagaimana cara menjelaskan pada Minseok. Tolong beritahu Luhan, berikan saran untuknya yang sudah sangat frustasi ini, ya tuhan.

…

"Apa mereka baik-baik saja?" diluar, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang akan berpamitan pulang menjadi ragu, pasalnya di dalam terdengar seperti sedang perang dunia kedua, dengan bunyi barang-barang yang dilempar dan samar-samar Kyungsoo mendengar teriakan. "Aku tidak tahu, tapi kuharap Luhan masih hidup besok."

"Ish kau ini bicara apa? Memangnya apa yang akan dilakukan Min- _hyung_ sampai kau berkata seperti itu."

"Mereka sedang bertengkar dan itu karena kebodohan Luhan, ini sudah kedua kalinya sibodoh itu menyinggung perasaan Min- _appa_ , sudah pasti nyawanya terancam. Luhan kan paling tidak bisa marahan dengan Min- _appa_ karena jika Min-appa sedang marah pada Luhan, Luhan seperti sedang menghadapi detik-detik kematiannya tapi selalu saja tidak peka."

"Seperti kau ini peka saja, kau dan Luhan kan sama saja." cibir Kyungsoo.

"Eiy. Tapi aku ini lebih baik dari dia yang bodohnya keterlaluan."

"Kau juga bodoh Byunbaek, kau ingat berapa nilai ulangan bahasamu? Nilaimu itu benar-benar mengecewakan."

"Astaga, apa 98 itu masih kurang? Itu sudah lumayan dan aku adalah pemegang nilai tertinggi."

"Baru lumayan kan, biasanya kau mendapat nilai sempurna Baek, dan aku sangat kecewa melihatnya. Kau sudah mulai malas belajar tidak mau mendengarkan aku dan sekarang kau rasakan sendirikan hasilnya."

Ya tuhan.

.

.

Beginilah jadinya, jika Luhan dan Baekhyun sudah salah bicara. Memang seharusnya keduanya tidak bicara agar pembicaraan itu tidak berlanjut dan tidak melantur tidak melenceng dari pembicaraan awal dan tidak menjadi masalah yang berkepanjangan, Baekhyun akan dihadapkan pada Kyungsoo sigila nilai sempurna dan Luhan akan dihadapkan pada Minseok sisensitif luar biasa.

Memang mereka berdua memiliki nasib yang samakan. Jika Luhan dalam masalah perdebatan mulut dengan Minseok maka entah bagaimana Baekhyunpun juga seperti sekarang ini contohnya. Dan sebaiknya mari kita biarkan cerita ini berhenti sampai disini agar mereka menyelesaikan perdebatan itu sampai besok atau setidaknya sampai mereka lelah dan tidur. Kita sambung ini di cerita berikutnya. _Jaljayo_ LuMin- _ah_ , _jaljayo_ BaekSoo- _ah_. _Annyeong_.

…

TBC/END?

…

 **Park RinHyun-Uchica** : Varokah deh pokoknya. Haha.

 **jiraniatriana** : Sabar ya _chingu_ , nanti juga akan dijelaskan kenapa Minseoknya diasingkan keluarganya, Oedipus syndrome itu bukan makanan, haha. Itu sindrom dimana seorang anak berhasrat untuk memiliki orangtuanya, kalo laki-laki ke ibunya kalo perempuan keayahnya, tapi karena ini cerita Yaoi jadi aku bikinya laki-laki ke laki-laki. Sindrom ini diambil dari nama mitos Yunani tentang Oedipus yang tanpa diketahui membunuh ayahnya Laios kemudian menikahi ibunya Lokaste. Aku ngakak pas baca Oedipus itu sejenis makanan. Haha, bukan atuh.

 **Kyungxe** : Nanti juga dijelaskan kenapa si Xiu itu nerima Luhan tapi belum di pacapter ini, dan aku sudah selipkan BaekSoo, apakah sudah banyak?

 **Laras Sekar Kinanthi** : Iya sebenernya mau post lagi tapi takut pada terbengkalai jadi masih aku simpen, sesekali kalo yang di FFn udah selesai aku lanjut yang itu atau yang lain, jadi nanti kalau udah ada yang selesai bisa post post dan post hehe. Oke _fighting._

 **minnie** : Tambahan orang ke-3 akan aku pikiran tapi mungkin akan di usahain, kayaknya kalo cuma romantis-romantisan ntar jatuhnya jadi monoton dan malah ngebosenin, terimakasih lho sarannya.

 **guesswhoami** : Pipisnya kan celananya dibukain sama pacar jadi pasti bener kaka haha. BaekSoonya, iya jarang banget aku suka BaekSoo pas baca ff LuMin ft XiuHan yang judulnya Annoying Brother itu lucu bgt tapi kayaknya udah dihapus soalnya aku cari nggak ada makanya aku bikin, sesuai pair fav aku. Okay aku pikirin, tapi sebenernya aku nggak terlalu jago bikin yang enaena, tapi aku tetep akan buat dan masalah hot atau enggak kan entar ada masukan jadi akan lebih baik, haha, apa ya ini.

.

.

See You.


	4. Nilai Sempurna dan Klik

Me and, My Dad.

 _Standard Disclaimer._ Semoga _chingu_ LuMin/XiuHan _shipper_ suka. Karakter lain muncul sesuai alur. Yang bercetak miring itu karakter sedang mengenang(Flashback) kecuali kalau misalkan satu kata berarti itu bukan bahasa Indonesia

…

Julukannya adalah LuBaek atau Luhan Baekhyun. Dua kawan yang dianggap mempesona namun gila, jika mereka terpisah julukan pangeran sekolah mungkin akan cocok, namun jika bersama mereka akan disebut badut, radio rusak, sibadut tampan dan masih banyak lagi julukan mereka, namun bagi Minseok dan Kyungsoo, Luhan dan Baekhyun adalah dua kriminal, sahabat kriminal dan semua hal yang berbau kriminal adalah gambaran dari Luhan dan Baekhyun.

Dan hari ini, duo kriminal yang biasanya akan onar pagi-pagi kini tampak lesu, murung dan tidak bersemangat, alasannya? Tentu saja duo ayah sedang marah, Luhan belum berbaikan dengan Minseok dan begitu juga dengan Baekhyun yang masih marahan dengan Kyungsoo, parahnya Kyungsoo memberikan syarat jika ulangan matematika hari ini mendapatkan nilai sempurna lelaki burung hantu itu akan memaafkannya tapi jika tidak maka jangan harap.

Dan tentu saja kata pertama yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun adalah gila, yang benar saja, nilai tertinggi yang pernah ia capai dalam pelajaran matematika adalah 88 dan sampai sekarang masih belum ada yang mampu melampaui, sekeras apapun Baekhyun berusaha, nilainya hanya berkisaran disana tidak naik apalagi kurang. Terlebih sekarang, jika sedang ada masalah begini dengan Kyungsoo pula, bagaimana bisa ia mendapatkan nilai sempurna, mendapat nilai yang biasa saja entah apalagi sempurna.

"Arghhh." Erang Baekhyun frustasi, dan ternyata, sepertinya mereka berdua memag kembar, karena mereka melakukan hal yang sama yang langsung menjadi pusat perhatian dari semua teman sekelas.

"Ini gila Baek." Ujar Luhan sambil menjambak rambutnya dan memutar badan menghadap Baekhyun. "Minseok bilang kalau ingin aku dimaafkan aku harus mendapat nilai sempurna diulanganku hari ini." ujar Luhan, yang sontak membuatnya menganga, _hey_ bagaimana bisa sama seperti itu.

"Ini sangat bertentangan dengan masalah kami, aku bahkan sudah mengizinkan dia bekerja tapi katanya itu tidak cukup sebagai kesungguhanku meminta maaf dia mau aku mendapat nilai sempurna diulangan hari ini, astaga lulus dari KKM saja aku belum tentu." Sejujurnya mengenaskan sih, terlebih Luhan. Diakan memang bodoh dalam urusan pelajaran, tapi cukup lucu, akhirnya Luhan yang memiliki hargadiri tinggi mengakui kebodohannya hanya karena seorang lelaki bantet bernama Kim Minseok, dan tawa Baekhyun tidak bisa ditahan. Terbahak sampai rasanya ingin kencing.

" _Ya_ , kenapa kau tertawa, sialan." Bentak Luhan pada Baekhyun.

"Kurasa kau tidak akan berbaikan dengan Min- _appa_ , kau tahu kaukan bodoh dalam semua mata pelajaran, apalagi matematika, nilai tertinggi yang pernah kau dapatkan hanya 3,26 astaga itu masih sangat jauh Luhan." Dan perkataan itu sontak mengundang gema tawa dari seluruh teman sekelas, bukan hanya Baekhyun yang mentertawakan Luhan sekarang tapi semua teman sekelasnya. Dan tentu saja tangannya tidak bisa tidak menggeplak kepala Baekhyun.

" _Ya"_ teriak Baekhyun tidak terima sambil memegangi kepalanya yang kena pukulan sayang dari Luhan. "Orang bodoh mana yang menciptakan mobil diusia sepuluh tahun?" ujar Luhan lalu Baekhyun menampilkan wajah berfikir. "Ada" Baekhyun berkata. "Siapa?" tanya Luhan.

"Kau."

"HAHAHA" Dan gema tawa terdengar lagi, kini semakin nyaring dan menggelegar, seakan mentetrtawai Luhan adalah sebuah kebahagiaan dan baru berhenti ketika Minseok datang, guru baru itu sekarang menjadi wali kelasnya, menggantikan Chanyeol yang sekarang menjadi guru seni musik, dia benci dengan fakta itu, pasalnya guru seni budaya dan seni musik adalah dua guru yang paling sering mendapatkan kerja sama, terlebih sekolah Luhan sangat terkenal dengan seninya, sebut saja Kim Jongdae anak kelas sebelah yang memiliki suara emas dan nada jernihnya sangat mengagumkan, nada tingginya juga sangat baik, ia bisa melampau jika tidak salah tiga oktaf, dan jika sedang ada kegiatan di sekolah, Jongdae selalu menjadi bintang karena penampilannya sangat ditunggu, baik penampilan individu maupun bersama kelompok paduan suaranya.

Dan jika sudah seperti itu yang selalu ada dibelakang layar adalah guru seni budaya dan seni musik, guru seni budaya merangkai konsep untuk penampilan dan seni musik untuk memadupadankan konsep dan yang akan tampil. Mengesalkan dan menyebalkan, meski Luhan tidak tahu Chanyeol itu lurus atau bengkok tapi tetap saja itu membuat Luhan was-was, dia belum menikah, dan dengan Minseok terlalu dekat. Luhan tidak mau kalau Minseok sampai berpaling darinya, Luhan bahkan enggan membayangkan.

"Luhan kurasa anak itu memandangimu." Baekhyun yang menyiku lengan Luhan, sambil mengarahkan dagunya pada seorang anak laki-laki berseragam sama dengan mereka namun wajahnya terlihat asing, ah tidak tapi setengah familiar, membuat lamunannya yang tegah menerawang tentang Chanyeol dan Minseok buyar seketika.

Mata keduanya bertemu, remaja berkulit pucat itu sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Luhan yang jujur saja membuatnya risih, hey jika yang memandanginya seperti itu adalah Minseok mungkin bukan masalah, namun orang asing yang ternyata adalah siswa baru, pindahan dari luar negeri namun sangat fasih berbahasa Korea, tentu saja lain cerita.

"Kau bisa duduk disamping Luhan, Sehun."

…

Damchoo

LuMin-XiuHan ft BaekSoo-KyungHyun

Yaoi

…

"Jadi namamu Luhan." Tanya sianak baru sambil menghadap Luhan, mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum dan menunggu Luhan menjabat tangannya. Luhan memperhatikan sejenak tangan anak itu, ia merasa aneh, tatapannya tajam, seperti menyimpan kebencian namun bibirnya melengkung, menandakan kalau dia sedang tersenyum.

" _Eoh_ , Kim Luhan _imnida_." Meski begitu Luhan tetap menjabat tangannya, biar bagaimanapun Luhan masih tahu sopan santun walau dia merasa aneh dengan Sehun yang entah kenapa terus memandanginya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan tapi dia teman sekelasnya sekarang.

Setelah perkenalan dengan Sehun yang lumayan kaku, Luhan berjalan menuju meja Baekhyun, anak itu sedang belajar, niat sekali mendapat nilai sempurna, ah Baekhyun memang yang terpandai dikelas, meski berteman dengan Luhan yang malasnya luar biasa namun Baekhyun tidak pernah lupa belajar, Luhan kagum, dan ia merasa bangga memiliki teman semacam Baekhyun, ia mengakui tapi tidak akan pernah mengatakan secara langsung pada temannya itu, pasti dia akan besar kepala. Repot kalau kepalanya besar padahal tubuhnya kurus kering. _Oops_.

"Kau tidak pergi ke _rooftop_?" tanya Luhan seraya mendudukan bokongnya dikursi dihadapan Baekhyun. "Tidak, aku harus belajar kalau masih ingin hidup." Sahut Baekhyun sambil menghapus beberapa angka dikertasnya.

"Kau berkata seakan nilai adalah penentu hidupmu."

Baekhyun mendongak, menatap Luhan sebelum kembali pada bukunya. "Hidupku memang bergantung pada nilai, kau tidak akan menyangka bagaimana gilanya Kyungsoo terhadap nilai sempurna."

Duo kriminal yang sedang asik mengobrol tidak sadar sedang diperhatikan oleh sepasang mata, memperhatikan Luhan sebenarnya, tatapan yang sulit diartikan karena sedikit tersembunyi dibalik poninya.

"Aku lapar Baek, kalau kau mau belajar ya sudah, aku ke kantin dulu." Ujar Luhan, baru beranjak sedikit langkahnya terhenti oleh panggilan Sehun.

"Luhan."

Dan yang dipanggil hanya menoleh. "Kau mau kekantin? Bersama denganku ya, aku juga lapar tapi tidak tahu jalan." Katanya, Luhan tampak berfikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengiyakan.

…

Minseok uring-uringan diruang kerjanya sambil berkali-kali melihat pada ponselnya, Luhan belum menghubunginya, mereka tidak bicara saat pagi dan sekarang anak itu belum menghubunginya, dasar tidak peka, sudah tahu kekasihnya sedang marah malah didiamkan, Minseok kan rindu, tapi malu mengakui gengsi dong, dia harus sedikit jual mahal.

Tapi Luhan benar-benar tidak peka, sudah tahu Minseok mudah merindukannya tapi bukannya membujuk agar tidak marah, eh sekarang malah mengabaikan, dan bodohnya kenapa kemarin ia mengatakan kalau jika Luhan mendapat nilai sempurna baru ia akan memaafkan Luhan, ya tuhan bodohnya Minseok, sudah tahu Luhan bukan Baekhyun, Baekhyun adalah juara kelas, pemilik nilai sempurna di beberapa mata pelajaran dan nilainya tidak ada yang dibawah 8, nilai terendahnya adalah 88 dan jika Kyungsoo memberinya syarat itu untuk pengampunan Baekhyun, itu wajar, Baekhyun pasti bisa melakukannya, sedangkan Luhan? Ya tuhan, Luhan lulus KKM saja sudah untung, masa disuruh mendapat niali sempurna.

Sebaiknya Minseok harus masuk kelas berbicara, ia harus mengontrol ucapannya agar tidak asal bicara dan agar tidak menyesali apa yang telah ia ucapkan, Minseok menyesal telah meminta Luhan mendapat nilai sempurna dan Minseok menyesal tidak langsung memaafkan Luhan, aduh kan, dia jadi kesal sendiri, kenapa dia bisa sebodoh ini. dan bisa-bisanya ia begitu merindukan Luhan.

Saat sedang asik dengan pikirannya tiba-tiba pintu ruangannya terbuka, masuklah lelaki jangkung bernama Chanyeol. "Minseok sedang apa?" tanyanya. _Sedang merana karena cinta_. "Tidak sedang apa-apa, _wae_?"

Ngomong-ngomong berhubung mereka adalah teman lama, jika sedang berdua seperti ini Minseok dan Chanyeol sepakat untuk tidak bersikap formal, mereka akan bersikap selayaknya teman. "Aku mengantarkan ini, dari wakil kepala sekolah, bulan depan ada lomba menyanyi antar sekolah dan dia memintaku dan kau untuk mengurus semuanya." Katanya, mendorong sebuah map bening dan duduk dihadapan Minseok.

"Jadi kita ada dua perwakilan?" tanya Minseok saat sudah membaca isi dari map tersebut.

" _Eoh_ , tahun ini dua, biasanya sih satu, hanya Jongdae tapi aku pernah mendengar Baekhyun menyanyi dengan Luhan disebuah karaoke." alisnya mengernyit kalau mendengar Baekhyun dan Luhan menyanyi di karaoke kenapa yang dicantumkan hanya Baekhyun, kenapa Luhan tidak, heh suara Luhan juga bagus tahu.

"Kenapa hanya Baekhyun? Tidak tertarik dengan suara Luhan?" tanyanya lagi, sebisa mungkin tidak menunjukan kekesalannya pada Chanyeol, iya Minseok kesal, kalau Luhan ikut kan ia jadi punya alasan untuk berduaan dengan Luhan. Hehe.

"Awalnya kupikir akan bagus kalau mereka digabungkan, tapi maksimal peserta tiap sekolah hanya dua, dan karena prestasi Jongdae sudah banyak dan tidak perlu diragukan lagi maka kita tinggal mencari _partner_ nya saja, dan kurasa Baekhyun cocok." Kata Chanyeol, dengan wajah berbinar gembira, sepertinya Minseok mencium bau-bau aneh dengan mata Chanyeol, seperti ada maksud lain dalam perkataannya.

"Lalu kenapa kau menyerahkan ini padaku?"

"Tentu saja karena kau dan aku yang akan bertanggung jawab dengan ini, mulai besok kita akan mulai latihan dan kau tentu saja untuk mengkonsep seperti apa mereka akan tampil." Minseok mengangguk-angguk paham. Rupanya itu.

"Ah sudah dulu ya, aku harus memanggil Jongdae dan Baekhyun."

 **Aku akan dapatkan nilai sempurna**.

Pesan Luhan tepat setelah Chanyeol menutup pintu. Ia ingin percaya tapi sulit. Baru akan mengetikan balasan tapi pesan baru keburu muncul lagi. **Temui aku di** _ **rooftop**_ **sebelum masuk**. Yes. Minseok bersorak gembira, akhirnya Luhan mengajaknya bertemu, dengan cepat Minseok merapihkan rambut dan penampilannya, apakah dia sudah tampan atau belum untuk menemui Luhan, dengan semangat yang membara ia segera keluar dari ruangannya dan berjalan menuju atap. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk menemui Luhan tapi begitu tinggal dua anak tangga, Minseok memelankan langkahnya, berjalan sebiasa mungkin agar Luhan tidak GR, biar bagaimanapun Minseok tidak mau terkesan gampangan, dih enak saja.

…

Sehun rupanya seperti lintah yang selalu menempel padanya padahal jelas-jelas Luhan mengatakan kalau dia punya urusan pribadi, namun untngnya dia mendapat panggilan yang entah dari siapa dan langsung memisahkan diri jauh-jauh darinya sehingga Luhan bisa sampai disini, di _rooftop_ untuk menunggu Minseok **Aku akan dapatkan nilai sempurna**. Pesan pertama, dia tidak yakin tapi dia telah merencanakan kencan singkat yang romantis dan berharap akan meluluhkan sedikit kekeras hatian Minseok yang menuntut hal mustahil. Hah, rasanya mustahil sekali, nilai sempurna adalah kiamat kecil.

 **Temui aku di** _ **rooftop**_ **sebelum masuk.** Dan setelah menekan tombol _send_ Luhan menoleh pada meja dalam kamar di _rooftop_ yang sudah penuh dengan makanan, ia berniat mengajak Minseok makan bersama pasalnya pagi ini mereka belum sarapan gara-gara pertengkaran konyol ini, dan ia ingin menebus kesalahannya, dan siapa tahu ia mendapatkan _jackpot_ kan lumayan, hehe.

Menunggu cukup lama, akhirnya pintu terbuka, menampilkan wajah Minseok yang ketus dan lelaki itu duduk berjauhan dengan Luhan, dengan cara menghempaskan bokongnya diatas kasur yang lumayan empuk ini. Duh, rasanya ingin sekali bokong itu menghempas di pangkuannya.

" _Appa"_

" _Mwo_ "

 _Uh ketus sekali_ " _Chagiya_ " Luhan terkekah saat melihat rona merah menyala dipip Minseok, pasti ia tersipu, _dasar_ tsundere. Ia meraih tangan Minseok, kekasih galaknya itu ingin menarik tapi Luhan malah menariknya lebih dulu sehingga kini mereka saling merebah dengan Minseok menimpa tubuh Luhan.

" _Ya_ apa yang kau lakukan"

 _Chu_.

Mata tanpa lipatan itu membola. Menatap Luhan kemudian menyentuh bibirnya yang baru saja dicium oleh Luhan, beberapa saat tatapannya linglung namun sedetik kemudian memicingkan mata. "Kau- _chu_. Lagi Luhan melakukannya. "Aku akan dapatkan nilai sempurna dengan ini."

Dan ciuman itu menjadi lama tanpa Minseok bisa mengatakan apapun, saat bibir lembut Luhan menyapu bibirnya, Minseok seakan terbang keudara, dia sangat merindukan, sudah dua hari ia dan Luhan tidak bersentuhan jadi ketika kini Luhan dan Minseok saling menempelkan bibir kemudian Luhan menggigit kecil untuk Mnseok membuka mulutnya maka Minseok dengan senang hati melakukannya.

Lidah Luhan menyapu seluruh isi mulut Minseok, menyapa deretan gigi timun Minseok berakhir dengan pertrungan lidah, posisi Minseok yang ada diatasnya dan menumpukan beratnya pada Luhan tidak membuatnya kesulitan menginvasi rongga Minseok malah dengan begitu ia bisa memeluk Minseok sepanjang ciuman berlangsung, ketika akhirnya pasokan oksigen menipis barulah Luhan melepaskan kontak bibirnya, Minseok terengah meletakan kepalanya didada Luhan.

Klik.

…

TBC?

…

Seharusnya dengan mengetik seperti ini, tidak memerlukan waktu yang lama dan bisa di _post_ kapan saja. Tapi berhubung kalo ngetik sambil mikir itu kadang bahaya apagi sambil puasa. Makanya aku baru bisa _post_ sekarang, maaf kurang memuaskan dan abal bgt. Ini diketik disela pekerjaan yang sedang menumpuk karena menjelang lebaran(meski masih lama). Maaf masih belum bisa bales _review_. Di Chapter selanjutnya akan aku usahakan lebih baik dari ini.


	5. Kencan?

Me and, My Dad.

 _Standard Disclaimer._ Semoga _chingu_ LuMin/XiuHan _shipper_ suka. Karakter lain muncul sesuai alur. Yang bercetak miring itu karakter sedang mengenang(Flashback) kecuali kalau misalkan satu kata berarti itu bukan bahasa Indonesia

…

Seperti dugaan Baekhyun, nilainya tidak akan jauh berbeda dengan nilai biasa, Nilai Luhan maksudnya bukan nilainya. Nilainya sih memang tidak sempurna seperti yang diinginkan Kyungsoo, tapi lumayan naik satu angka 89, berkat usahanya yang sangat patut di acungi jempol, ia mendesah pasrah ketika pembagian hasil ulangan saat melihat nilainya, ia sebenarnya sudah ingin menangis karena nilainya 89 tapi ia malah dibuat tertawa oleh jeritan Luhan yang menghebohkan dan hampir membunuhnya, mengerang dengan mengguncang keras tubuhnya sambil berteriak "Astaga Baek, aku akan mati, aku pasti akan dibunuh. Baek nilaiku." Jerit Luhan histeris.

"Apa sih Luhan."

Kim Luhan 30,25.

Dan tawanya meledak seketika. Ini pertama kalinya Luhan rebut mengenai nilai, mengingat bagaimana mengerikannya Minseok kemarin saat menatap Luhan tajam, setajam pedang Goblin, Baekhyun rasa Luhan patut setakut ini, tatapannya bahkan setajam itu, lalu bagaimana cakarannya? Hii. Merinding Baekhyun.

"Nilaimu kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun sok tidak mengerti, sok tidak tahu dan dia sok sedih, padahal dalam hati ia sudah terbahak keras, sangat keras malah.

"Nilaiku turun Baek, biasanya kan 30,26"

Astaga. Lalu kenapa kalau biasanya nilainya 30,26 toh tidak ada bedanya, sama-sama jelek dan jauh dari batas tuntas, Baekhyun lalu menepuk kuat-kuat kening Luhan. "Sadar bodoh, mau nilaimu nambah satu atau naik satu itu tidak akan ada bedanya. Kau pikir nilaimu yang 30,26 itu membanggakan."

Luhan berdiri tegak, sungguh tersinggung, dengan gayanya yang songing ia berdeham. "Yah, setidaknya aku konsisten dengan nilaiku dan cintaku."

Rahang Baekhyun jatuh seketika, menggeleng perlahan karena begitu tidak percaya, kutukan semacam apa yang tuhan berikan padanya, sehingga ia dikaruniai sahabat sejenis Luhan, apa Luhan ini sebenarnya, sejenis jamur? Kobis? Atau siput yang lamban. Otaknya itu benar-benar hanya diisi oleh cinta, ah bukan, bercinta lebih tepatnya.

"Makan itu cinta Luhan, dan aku turut berduka atas kematianmu, aku akan menyumbang uang banyak untuk pemakamanmu" Baekhyun menoyor kepala Luhan dan pergi.

" _Ya_! Kau juga akan mati bodoh, aku yang akan menyumbang uang banyak padamu, Kyungsoo akan memotong lehermu dengan pisau mengkilapnya karena nilai sempurna yang selalu dia agungkan. Dasar siaplan" umpat Luhan menggelegar, semua mata langsung tertuju padanya dan dia tidak peduli, dia murka pada Baekhyun, bukannya membantu temannya yang kesusahan malah menyumpahinya, dasar sialan.

…

LuMin – XiuHan

Yaoi

…

Apartemen sepi senyap seperti kuburan, Luhan mengurung diri dikamar dan Minseok terus berdiam dengan tatapan kosong sambil member makan anaknya, Embul namanya, kucing abu-abu gembul yang sangat penurut, saking patuhnya Embul, sampai-sampai Minseok mengatakan kalau Embul adalah anaknya, ia memaksa menjadi ayah Embul namun Luhan berkata, _aku ayahnya dank au ibunya._ menjengkelkan sih dia jadi ibunya si kucing abu-abu itu, tapi jika saat Luhan mengatakan sungguh pipinya serasa direbus, panas dan matang. Sialan.

Pikiran Minseok sedang tidak fokus, dia terus berfikir mengenai suara jepretan kamera ponsel saat ia dan Luhan tengah berada di _rooftop_. Hatinya gelisah saat itu, hanya karena Luhan tidak mendengar dan dia tampak santai dan biasa saja, itu sama sekali tidak membuat Minseok merasakan hal yang sama. Luhan anak yang terkenal, bagaimana jika benar-benar ada yang memotret mereka dan menyebarkannya di intenet. Bagaimana kalau orang tuanya melihat? Bukan ia ingin egois memikirkan dirinya sendiri, tapi dia dan Luhan adalah sepasang kekasih dan hubungan mereka sudah sangat jauh, ia ingin mengenalkan Luhan pada orang tuanya suatu saat, meskipun nantinya ia akan ditolak dan diusir lagi, intinya dia sudah meminta izin. Itu semata agar, orang tuanya tahu kalau Luhan sangat berarti, ia mencintai Luhan, bahkan lebih dari dia mencintai Jimin.

Membayangkan dia ditolak dan dicoret dari keluarga Kim lagi, hatinya memang sakit, tapi membayangkan kehilangan Luhan juga sakit, sangat sakit sampai paru-parunya seperti diremat, tidak bisa bernafas, selain itu bagaimana jika perusahaan Luhan yang sudah malang melintang itu hancur dalam semalam, hanya karena foto dia dan Luhan berciuman dikamar atap sekolah, Luhan dan dirinya pasti akan dicap tidak bermoral, fakta bahwa dia adalah guru sekaligus ayahnya pasti akan menuai cemoohan dan Minseok tidak siap dengan itu.

Tidak masalah jika dirinya saja yang dicemooh, namun jika Luhan? Tidak dia tidak sanggup. Meski Luhan bukan darah dagingnya dan hanya anak angkat, tapi Minseok menyayangi Luhan lebih dari apapun, dan pikirannya sungguh kacau sejak ia mendengar suara jepretan kamera itu, ia mendadak takut, bahkan menemui Luhan ia menjadi takut, tidak pernah Minseok setakut ini sebelumnya.

…

Luhan akhirnya memberanikan diri keluar dari kamar, ia sudah menyiapkan serentetan kalimat untuk membela diri jika Minseok menyembur tentang nilainya yang menjadi syarat pengampunan, dia sudah menyiapkan semuanya, tapi ketika matanya menemukan sosok Minseok sedang duduk tidak fokus dikamar Embul tanpa menyadari kehadirannya, Luhan menjadi bingung, ada apa dengan Minseoknya? Dia terlihat linglung dan tidak terganggu padahal Embul dengan kurangajar dan tanpa seizinnya mendusel-dusel didadanya. Hey, hanya Luhan yang boleh melakukan itu, dasar anak kurang ajar. Umpat Luhan pada Embul.

Ia mengetuk pintu kamar anak mereka dua kali, Embul _nya_ langsung menoleh dan dia melepaskan diri dari Minseok, berlari menuju Luhan namun tidak dengan Minseok, maka ia memutuskan mendekat, merangkul pundak lebar Minseok dan mengecup pipinya. " _Appa_?"

" _Eoh_ _wae_?" Minseok benar-benar tidak fokus, bahkan Luhan yakin kalau Minseok pasti melupakan tuntutan nilai sempurna yang ia berikan kemarin, ia bersyukur tapi juga penasaran, kenapa Minseok tiba-tiba tidak fokus seperti kehilangan daya, apa ini berhubungan dengan suara kamera yang ia tanyakan tadi siang.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, aku lapar dan kau malah sibuk dengan Embul." Luhan mengikuti apa yang dilakukan anaknya, mendusul-dusul didada Minseok sambil sesekali mengecupnya, aromanya sungguh enak, memikat dan, ugh, membuat iman tergoyah.

"Mian, aku akan siapkan makan malam, tunggu sebentar." Setelah mengatakan itu dan mengusap puncak kepala Luhan, Minseok hendak bangkit berdiri namun tidak diizinkan oleh Luhan, dengan cepat pemuda tujuh belas tahun itu menarik Minseok dan menghempas tubuhnya keatas karpet, setengah menindih Luhan, menatap Minseok sedikit tajam. "Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan" Minseok menyeru kesal, gerakan Luhan sangat tiba-tiba dan terlalu cepat, membuat kepalanya pusing saja.

"Kau? Kau ada apa?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa ini tentang suara kamera yang kau dengar di _rooftop_?"

Minseok terdiam menandakan kalau jawabannya adalah iya, Luhan mendengus, Minseok sangat pemikir, sudah ia bilang abaikan saja kenapa malah dipikirkan begitu. "Sudah kubilang abaikan, kau hanya salah dengar, tidak ada yang berani melakukan itu, _rooftop_ adalah area Luhan dan Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun tidak akan melakukan hal tidak berguna dengan membidik kita" suara Luhan naik satu oktaf, ia terpancing, maksudnya sih dia ingin Minseok tidak banyak berfikir dan mengabaikannya, tapi seperti yang ia katakana sebelumnya, Minseok itu maha sensitive, lihat saja sekarang, tadi seperti orang bingung kemudian setelah Luhan membentaknya, tanduknya langsung keluar.

"Kau-

"Aku hanya tidak mau kau memikirkan hal tidak penting, kalaupun ada yang membidik kita, untuk apa? Menjatuhkan aku? aku tidak terlalu menonjol disekolah, satu-satunya yang membuatku popular karena aku berteman dengan Baekhyun si kriminal itu, dan jika ingin menjatuhkan aku, bukankah Baekhyun akan lebih menguntungkan." Sela Luhan sebelum Minseok memuntahkan amarahnya.

"Aku hanya takut, bagaimana jika itu tersebar diinternet. Perusahaanmu akan terancam, kau merintisnya sejak kecil dan ajaib-

"Ajaib?" ngomong-ngomong Luhan tersinggung jika Minseok mengatakan usahanya itu adalah ajaib, seakan-akan dia menggunakan sihir padahal ia memeras otak mati-matian.

"Seorang bocah menciptakan mobil juga keajaiban, dan kalau itu hancur hanya karena kau ketahuan berbuat tidak senonoh denganku, itu akan merusak citramu. Aku tidak mau kau dicemooh orang"

"Aku tidak peduli orang lain, asal kau tetap bersamaku, itu cukup."

Asek, Luhan bersorak dalam hati. Ketakutannya tentang tidak diampuni Minseok gara-gara nilainya hilang sudah, suasana yang tadinya ia kira akan penuh perdebatan dan permohonannya rupanya malah berbanding terbalik, menjadi romantis dan mendukung untuk- ah, kau tahu apa yang aku pikirkan kan.

Dengan pelan, ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Minseok, hidung mereka bertemu lebih dulu sebelum akhirnya bibir mereka. Perlahan namun pasti keduanya memejamkan mata, tangan Minseok mengalung pada leher Luhan dan matanya mengatup, ketika Luhan semakin liar, Minseok tahu anak itu ingin ia membuka mulutnya, dengan senang hati.

Lidah Luhan masuk kemudian, menginvasi seluruh permukaan mulut Minseok, mengabsen deretan gigi timunya dan berakhir dengan bertarung lidah, saliva meluncur dari sudut bibir keduanya yang sesekali terbuka, tidak beberapa lama setelah pertarungan lidah yang cukup menguras tenaga dan oksigen, keduanya beristirahat sejenak, sambil menetralkan nafas yang saling menerpa satu sama lain, keduanya berpandangan.

Intens dan sangat intim. "Aku lapar" bisik Luhan diatas bibir Minseok, bukan lapar dalam artian anak itu ingin makan masakan namun lapar dalam artian terhadap kekasihnya, Minseok yang tahu maksudnya dan dia yang sudah terlalu merindukan Luhan, dengan sengaja menggeakan pinggulnya, mengangkat kakinya yang berada tepat diselangkangan Luhan, sedikit menekan dan dapat ia rasakan Luhan mendesah kenikmatan.

Mengerti isyarat Minseok, yang dilakukan anak muda itu adalah mengangkat tubuh Minseok tanpa beban dan menghempaskannya keatas tempat tidur ukuran sedang yang ada dikamar Embul, kasur anak abu-abunya yang sekarang dikuasai Luhan. Embul-ah, tidurlah dilantai malam ini _arraseo_.

Melucuti pakaian dan menelanjangi satu sama lain adalah pekerjaan tercepat bagi keduanya, hanya butuh beberapa detik dan keadaan langsung _naked_. Lampu terang berganti temeram, dengan cahaya demikian bagi Luhan, Minseok akan semakin menggairahkan karena ia tampak berkilau. Luhan mencium lagi bibir Minseok, lebih dalam, lebih panas sehingga.

"Ah." satu desahan keluar dari mulut Minseok, tepat setelah ciuman mereka terlepas dan bibir Luhan berpindah, menyapu setiap inci tubuh Minseok dan meninggalkan bekas, berhubung besok hari libur, maka Luhan tidak akan ragu meninggalkan tanda kepemilikan cintanya dimanapun, Luhan menang banyak.

"Ugh."

Minseok mengeliat, ketika Luhan meremat kejantanannya dan bibirnya mengecupi dadanya. "Emmhh." Minseok sudah sepenuhnya terangsang, hanya dengan sentuhan Luhan tubuhnya sudah bergetas dan sesuatu dalam dirinya bergejolak menginginkan lebih.

…

Tubuh Minseok membusung kedepan, menempel langsung pada dada berkeringat Luhan, peluh sudah membanjir, tubuh keduanya sudah lengket dan malam semakin larut, namun tanda-tanda keduanya akan selesai dengan kegiatan panasnya belum tampak.

"Ahh" Minseok mendesh, ketika batang kejantanan Luhan menusuk semakin dalam dan menyentuh titik dirinya didalam sana, meski sudah sering melakukannya, namun ketika Luhan menyentuh dirinya terdalam seperti ini, tetap saja, mereka melambung tinggi, seakan berada disurga yang penuh kenikmatan.

Minseok suka, menyukai sensasi dan bagaimana cara Luhan menerbangkannya. "Luhanahhh" Minseok mendesah panjang, menangkap bibir Luhan yang terbuka dan mereka kembali berciuman. Basah panas dan kecipak terdengar keras, bunyi kulit bertemu kulit.

" _Saranghae_ " bisik Luhan tepat didaun telinga Minseok lalu melumatnya, Luhan suka, rasa dan tekstur setiap inci dari tubuh Minseok, lembut, kenyal halus dan yang paling penting adalah, selalu bisa meningkatkan gairah Luhan.

Sementara bibrinya menyapu semua permukaan kulit Minseok, diselatan tidak mau kalah, menumbuk pada titik yang selalu membuat Minseok mengerang, meminta lagi, lagi dan lagi.

"Luhhhhh" Minseok melenguh panjang, ketika Luhan menggerakan mempercepat tumbukannya diselatan.

Sampai katika akhirnya mereka selesai, tubuh Luhan tumbang diatas Minseok, mereka berpelukan dengan Minseok menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Luhan, ya tuhan Minseok seperti terbang keudara, Luhan selalu bisa membuatnya melayang.

Seperti biasa, selepas bercinta, keduanya lalu tertidur sambil berpelukan mesra, baru ketika matahari menembus celah jendela dan mengusik para tukang tidur, salah satu dari mereka bangun. Tentu saja orang itu adalah Minseok, lelaki itu bangun terlebih dahulu dan merasakan pegal dimana-mana, namun ketika dia melihat kesamping, seluruh tubuh yang nyeri rasanya hilang, Luhannya tertidur dengan damai dalam posisi miring kesamping, sepertinya Luhan tadi sudah bangun dan mengamatinya.

Minseok suka, suka ketika dia bangun dipagi hari dan mendapati Luhan dalam posisi demikian, dia merasa dicintai dengan Luhan melakukan itu. Membuatnya yakin kalau seluruh perhatian Luhan terpusat pada dirinya. Luhan mencintainya, begitupun sebaliknya.

…

"Kau menyiapkan semuanya? Dari jam berapa?" ketika Minseok sedang berkutat didapur dengan masakan yang banyak, tiba-tiba terdengar suara Luhan dari arah belakang, Minseok berbalik dan mendapati Luhan sudah dalam keadaan segar, ia setengah telanjang dengan haduk kecil mengalung dilehernya.

Ugh, seksinya. Batin Minseok.

"Dari sebelum kau bangun" sahut Minseok, lalu kembali fokus pada masakannya. "Ini seperti kau ingin mengadakan pesta, apa ada perayaan?" Luhan duduk pada kursi tinggi didapur, mencomot makanan buatan Minseok yang selalu terasa enak dilidahnya. Pengecualian malam itu.

Sekali lagi Minseok berbalik. "Ini hari libur" Minseok berkata misterius, membuat Luhan yang tadi asik menikmati masakan Minseok mengerutkan keningnya, yeah. Hari ini memang libur. "Lalu?"

"Maukah kau kencan denganku?"

Luhan nyaris tersedak makanan dalam mulutnya ketika mendengar Minseok berkata dengan centil. Apa tadi katanya? "Kau mengajak aku kencan?" tanya Luhan memastikan dan dijawab Minseok hanya dengan anggukan. "Tentu, kita habiskan hari ini dengan kencan romantis" Luhan berseru senang, kemudian dia segera pergi kekamarnya, astaga mimpi apa dia semalam? Dihari yang masih pagi begini dia sudah diberikan hadiah yang luar biasa menyenangkan, kencan denan Minseok? Yehey. Apalagi yang lebih menyenangkan.

Minseok terkekah melihat tingkah Luhan, anak ajaib itu berhasil mengubah seluruh hidup Minseok. Sungguh tak terbayangkan. Minseok jadi berfikir, bagaimana ketika dia dulu tetap meninggalkan Luhan dan memilih kekasihnya, mungkinkah hidup Minseok akan seperti ini?

Jawabannya pasti tidak. Minseok akan hidup normal selayaknya lelaki pada umumnya, sudah menikah dan mungkin memiliki anak, dia menjadi ayah dari darah dagingnya sendiri bukannya menjadi ayah sekaligus kekasih anaknya sendiri, ia tidak menyesal hanya tidak habis pikir saja, bayi yang ditemukannya rupanya membalikan hidupnya dalam semalam.

…

TBC

…

Maaf kalau chapter ini tidak memuaskan dan agak gimana, untuk semua fanfic nge-block banget sama yang ini karena pas nulis ini bawaannya harus ceria, sedangkan aku kebanyakan mengharu biri untuk Between Love, jadi emosinya naik turun. Di chapter selanjutnya akan aku usahakan lebih maksimal.


	6. Aigoo

Me and, My Dad.

 _Standard Disclaimer._ Semoga _chingu_ LuMin/XiuHan _shipper_ suka. Karakter lain muncul sesuai alur. Yang bercetak miring itu karakter sedang mengenang( _Flashback_ ) kecuali kalau misalkan satu kata berarti itu bukan bahasa Indonesia

…

Kencan adalah, kau dan kekasihmu menghabiskan waktu berdua,hanya **berdua**. Bukannya berkeliling sambil menunjuk permainan ini itu yang jelas akan ramai dirubuti banyak orang. Ah dasar sibantet itu, untung sayang, untung cinta, kalau tidak, dimakan sajalah, toh dia seperti bakpao isi daging.

Eh, tapi bukannya Luhan memang sering memakannya, menglahabnya, menjilatinya, ugh. Dasar otak rusa, mesumnya.

Hehe. Tapi toh pacar sendiri, kalau dia membayangkan isteri orang lain baru dosa, salah dan bisa mendapat hukuman, apalagi kalau membayangkan Kyungsoo, si burung hantu yang gila nilai sempurna, bisa-bisa ia dihajar Baekhyun dengan jurus Hapkido-nya, ngomong-ngomong sudah tahu kan kalau Baekhyun adalah pemegang sabuk Hapkido? Sabuknya warna apa ya? Warna-warni mungkin seperti bendera LGBT, kan ini cerita _Yaoi_ jadi pasti benderanya bendera pelangi, bendera yang sangat cantik kan.

Tidak hanya dua atau tiga warna. Ugh, kenapa jadi membahas bendera pelangi, tapi sumpah deh, benderanya cantik, secantik senyuman Minseok yang meneduhkan hati. Huh, jadi pengen menciumnya. Sepertinya Luhan mulai gila. Ya, dia gila sejak Minseok meninggalkannya di taman hiburan sedangkan pria itu berkeliling sendiri. Kan bangke.

Jauh dari ekspektasi kencan dalam bayangan Luhan. Tahu begini kencan saja dirumah, dikamar mungkin. Hufft.

Kesal karena Minseok yang entah berada dimana Luhan memilih mencari kedai makanan atau minuman, dia ingin membeli sesuatu, kopi barangkali. Dia berjalan pada konter kopi dan memesan minuman kesukaannya, satu _cup_ kopi hangat dengan asap mengepul.

Ugh – sialnya.

Baru dia ingin menyesap sedikit, seseorang bertubuh tinggi menjulang menabraknya, baru dia ingin mengumpat namun gerakan alisnya itu sedikit menakutinya, jangan-jangan sekarang si tiang itu yang akan memarahinya, Luhan harus menyiapkan semburan yang dirasa cocok, ayo Luhan lidahmu sangat pandai jia harus berdebat, pengecualian jika itu dengan Minseok atau Baekhyun, dia pasti kalah.

"Ah, apa aku menabrakmu?"

"Ya kau-eh" dia tidak marah pada Luhan? Ah benar, yang salah kan memang lelaki itu. "Maafkan aku, aku tidak memperhatikan jalanku"

Duh, Luhan jadi kikuk, perkataan yang siap rilis dari bibirnya seketika hilang, lenyap terbawa angin. "Aku akan menggantinya, mari kita ke kedai, aku juga tadi ingin membeli kopi"

Luhan masih bungkam, tapi mengikuti. Berdiri dibelakang sipria tinggi sampai pria itu mengulurkan _cup_ kopi baru untuknya. Minuman yang sama seperti miliknya yang jatuh. " _Kamshahamnida_ " katanya lalu mulai menyesap minuman itu.

"Kau terlihat tidak senang? Kenapa?"

Luhan mendesah dramatis. "Aku sedang sangat kesal, kupikir hari ini aku akan menikmati waktu kencan yang menyenangkan tapi semua brantakan, seharusnya aku ingat kalau dia begitu kekanakan, saat dia ingin pergi ke taman hiburan seharusnya aku menolak, tapi tidak tega, senyumnya itu sangat indah- maaf aku terlalua banyak bicara" Luhan segera mengatupkan mulutnya begitu melihat kerutan dikening si pria tinggi, lagipula aneh sekali kau Luhan, kenapa bercerita pada orang lain, kau sudah benar-benar gila sepertinya.

"Apa yang kau maksud dia itu adalah kekasihmu?" tanyanya dan dia hanya menjawab mendengung. "Jadi kau sudah punya kekasih?" hampir saja ia terdesak, kenapa lelaki itu bertanya dengan raut seakan ia tidak senang, kaget dan sejenisnya. "Kenapa?"

"Ah, kau terlihat seperti anak polos, aku sedikit kaget ketika kau menggerutu mengenai kekasihmu."

Polos? Wah, Luhan memang memiliki wajah yang sangat cocok untuk menjadi penipu, dengan wajah demikian, siapa yang tahu kalau dia mencintai ayahnya dan sering melakukan hubungan intim. "Tapi aku ini sangat tampan, dan julukanku adalah _little prince_ " sebenarnya itu cukup menjengkelkan, _little prince_? Huh, dia pangeran sesungguhnya.

…

Anak nakal itu, kemana dia pergi? Minseok kalang kabut mencari Luhan yang meninggalkannya dan mengabaikannya sehingga membuatnya harus mengitari taman hiburan seorang diri, kan dia sudah bilang, Minseok ingin kencan dengan Luhan, kenapa dia malah mengabaikannya. Dasar menyebalkan, awas saja nanti malam Luhan akan Minseok suruh tidur dengan Embul.

Minseok menggerutu, sedang sangat kesal dia malah bertubrukan dengan seseorang, seorang wanita bertubuh kecil dengan rambut coklat yang dibiarkan berkibar. Wanita itu membawa sebuah minuman dingin sehingga ketika dia bertabrakan dengan Minseok, minuman yang dibawanya tumah, menumpahi pakaian yang dikenakan Minseok dan siwanita.

"Ah maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja" Minseok segera membungkuk, memohon maaf pada orang yang ditabraknya.

 _Seorang wanita tampak berdiri memandang dari jauh diluar sana dengan mulut menggigit tangannya, dari jarak yang meski cukup jauh namun dapat Minseok pastikan kalau wanita tersebut memperhatikan kearah Minseok dimana dia sedang duduk sambil memohon didepan seorang polisi._

"Kau" Minseok terperangah ketika wanita itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menunjukan senyum yang menampilkan deretan giginya yang putih bersih.

"Tidak apa, aku juga tidak memperhatikan jalan tadi" siwanita ikut membungkuk, menyatakan kalau dia juga minta maaf, setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut siwanita langsung pergi, tidak menanyakan kenapa wajah Minseok tampak kaget saat melihatnya dan sempat menujuk wajah siwanita.

Minseok pernah melihatnya, dia sangat yakin karena sampai saat ini bayangan kejadian itu masih selalu terngiang dan membayang dipikirannya.

"Oh _kamcchagia_ " Minseok segera menarik jari telunjuknya yang menunjuk wanita kecil berbaju motif bunga disaat seseorang berdiri tepat dihadapannya tanpa ia ketahui kedatangannya.

"Kau sedang memperhatikan apa?"

Itu Luhan, seseorang yang sedang dia cari sedari tadi. Mengikuti arah pandang Minseok namun tidak menemukan siapapun yang menarik perhatian, karena didepan mereka banyak orang yang berlalu lalang.

"Bukan apa-apa" Minseok menggeleng lalu membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Luhan. "Kau dari mana? Kenapa pergi begitu saja?"

Luhan menyesap kopi pemberian seseorang bernama Kris yang ditemuinya di kedai kopi tadi lalu memandang Minseok. "Mencari kekasih baru" Jawab Luhan asal, tentu saja hal yang langsung diterima pemuda tujuh belas tahun itu adalah pukulan dilengan. "Aku bertanya serius Luhan"

"Bisa tidak jangan main pukul, kan sakit." Luhan menggrutu pada Minseok. "Aku bosan, kau bilang kita mau kencan, nyatanya kau malah sibuk sendiri dengan duniamu ya sudah aku pergi, membeli kopi" Luhan menunjukan _cup_ ditangannya pada Minseok.

"Apa kau menemui seseorang yang mencurigakan?" rupanya Minseok sedang _paranoid_ karena baru dipertemukan dengan wanita yang sempat ia lihat di depan kantor polisi dulu. "Tidak"

"Sungguh?"

"Kenapa sih? Aku hanya bercanda mengenai mencari-

"LUHAN!"

Luhan tidak tahu, ada apa? Kenapa Minseok malah membentaknya? Apa karena dia membuat kesalahan? Apa yang sudah dia lakukan?

Mereka menjadi pusat perhatian, namun tampaknya Minseok tidak peduli, dia malah menatap Luhan semakin tajam, pasalnya Luhan tidak menjawab apa yang dia tanyakan dan malah mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak diperlukan. " _Waeyo_?"

"Jawab saja"

Luhan menjatuhkan _cup_ kopi ditangannya kemudian menarik nafas dalam-dalam, menatap Minseok dengan tatapan yang tidak sabaran. "Aku bertemu, kau aneh sekali hari ini"

Setelah mengatakannya dia berbalik pergi meninggalkan Minseok yang membatu, astaga bodohnya dia, kenapa malah membentak Luhan, sungguh Minseok tidak sadar kalau ia telah membentak anak itu. Dia tidak bermaksud melakukannya.

…

"Luhan dengarkan aku" Minseok mengetuk pintu kamar Luhan berkali-kali sejak tiba dirumah dan Luhan mengurung diri hingga sekarang, tangannya merah dan muncul luka-luka kecil sebab dia memukulnya membabi buta, namun Luhan sepertinya sungguh marah, Minseok tahu dia pasti malu dibentak didepan umum seperti itu. Terlebih Minseok menanyakan dengan tidak sabaran dan pertanyaannya sungguh sepele.

Tapi Luhan tidak tahu alasannya, alasan kenapa Minseok begitu kesal saat Luhan tidak menjawabnya dengan benar padahal Minseok sedang ketakutan, wanita itu muncul, setelah tujuh belas tahun dia muncul kembali, meski belum pasti jika wanita itu adalah dia namun dari gelagatnya menunjukan kalau ia memiliki sebuah hubungan dengan bayinya – Luhan kecilnya yang kini menjadi anak sekaligus kekasihnya.

"Kurasa aku bertemu dengan ibumu Luhan"

…

"Apa?"

Tangan Luhan yang siap membuka kenopa pintu tertahan diudara, apa tadi katanya? Bertemu siapa? Ibu? Ibumu? Ibu Luhan?

" _Aku pernah pernah melihatnya sekali ketika aku memohon kepada polisi untuk percaya kalau kau bukan anakku"_

Jadi Minseok pernah menolaknya? Tidak menginginkannya? Ah benar, Minseok tujuh belas tahun lalu adalah lelaki yang sedang berada di puncak kejayaan dan menjadi kebnggaan keluarga, untuk menerima dan menjadi seorang ayah diusia semuda itu pasti adalah sebuah hal yang sulit dilakukan. Terlebih Luhan bukan anak dari perbuatan Minseok.

" _Aku melihat seorang wanita sedang memperhatikan kearah kita sambil menangis tersendu, bagaimana aku memohon untuk melepaskan aku, dan aku juga sempat memanggilnya, sayangnya ketika dia melihat seorang polisi keluar dia langsung lari, bagaimana jika dia memang ibumu Luhan, bagaimana jika dia berniat mengambilmu, jauh-jauh datang kemari hanya untuk mencarimu, apa yang akan aku lakukan jika mereka tiba-tiba datang Luhan"_

Luhan mulai terisak, kelemahan Luhan adalah Minseok begitu juga dengan kekuatanya. Jika Minseok tertawa dengan begitu lebarnya itu adalah hal dimana Luhan bisa mengalahkan siapapun meski dengan tangan kosong, begitupun sebaliknya, jika terlihat sedikit saja kemurungan diwajah Minseok, mungkin hanya dengan goresan kecil Luhan akan langsung mati.

Apalagi sekarang, sigembul pendeknya sedang menangis, kemarahan Luhan sirna begitu saja setelah mendengar pengakuan Minseok, mendengar Minseok menangis terisak demikian karena takut kehilangannya, Luhan merasa menjadi manusia paling berharga di dunia.

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana Minseok" Luhan membuak pintu kamarnya yang sudah tidak digedor oleh Minseok dan langsung merengkuhnya kedalam pelukan, menciumi sisi Leher Minseok supaya sedikit ketenangan bagi silelaki berwajah bayi itu. "Aku takut dia ternyata datang kemari untuk mengambilmu aku takut Luhan"

Minseok menggeleng histeris dalam pelukan Luhan sambil mengeratkan pelukannya, menunjukan kalau dia sungguh takut jika Luhan benar-benar diambil dan dibawa pergi, Minseok pasti akan memilih mati saat itu.

"Mereka bukan orang tuaku Minseok, orang tua tidak akan membuang anaknya ditempat sampah seperti yang mereka lakukan, mereka bukan orang tuaku. Tadi kau bertanya apa aku bertemu orang aneh? Tidak, aku tidak bertemu dengan siapapun"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu Luhan mengecup penuh cinta bibir Minseok. "Tapi aku sangat yakin kalau wanita itu adalah wanita yang aku lihat di depan kantor polisi 17 tahun yang lalu"

"Banyak orang mirip di dunia ini Minseok, jangan dipikirkan, kalaupun memang mereka mencariku, untuk apa? Setelah aku menjadi kaya seperti sekarang mereka datang, saat aku masih bayi mungil tidak berdosa mereka membuangku, pantaskah itu disebut orang tua?"

Luhan selalu jujur tenang apapun terhadap Minseok, begitupun kali ini, dia selalu menganggap kalau satu-satunya keluarganya yang ada adalah Minseok, lelaki berwajah bayi yang mengambilnya dari tempat sampah dan memberinya pelukan kanguru, Luhan yakin – sangat yakin jika yang memberinya pelukan kanguru pertama kali adalah Minseok karena dia sangat menyukai dan merasa nyaman jika sedang menyamankan diri di dada Minseok, terlepas itu untuk urusan ranjang, bahkan jika ia hanya berpelukan dimalam hari, Luhan merasa dia ada dirumah, dia kembali pada ruang dimana tempat itu akan selalu menerimanya.

Susah, senang, gembira, sedih, kaya ataupun miskin. Luhan pernah merasakan semua itu dan itu bersama Minseok, dipelukan Minseok. Jadi jika suatu saat akan datang keluarga super power yang sempurna dan mengaku sebagai keluarganya, Luhan tidak akan percaya dan tidak akan mau percaya, keluarga apalagi ibu – tidak akan meninggalkan anaknya sendirian diluar sana, bahkan sekor ibu binatang rela mengorbankan hidupnya untuk sang anak, seharusnya sebagai manusia mereka melakukan hal yang sama, bukannya melakukan hal rendahan dengan membuang anaknya ditempat sampah.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Minseok merasakan kulit kepalanya mulai basah dan ketika dia menengadah, Luhan sedang menitihkan air mata dalam diam.

Luhan menggeleng pelan. " _Gwaenchana_ "

"Jangan berbohong Luhan" dan Minseok akan tahu Luhan jika sedang berbohong, Luhan tidak akan pernah bisa membohongi Minseok, begitupun sebaliknya.

"Aku hanya berfikir, kau begitu menyayangiku dan takut kehilanganku tapi kenapa ada orang yang tega membuang bayi kecil ditempat sampah yang jauh dari kata layak untuk bayi merah"

Minseok menggigit bibirnya, berniat menunduk untuk menyembuyikan kegelisahan, namun sayang, mata Luhan jauh lebih gesit dari gerakan Minseok, anak itu meraih dagu Minseok, melepaskan gigitan pada bibir lalu menyecapnya dengan miliknya. "Jangan gigit bibirmu seperti itu nanti terluka"

"Mungkin ketika wanita itu meletakan aku disana dulu aku menangis meraung-rangung, tapi sekarang aku berterimakasih karena jika dia tidak membuangku, aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu"

Minseok tersipu-sipu, Minseok paling tidak bisa menahan rona wajah jika Luhan memujinya, menyatakan betapa dia bersyukur bertemu dengan Minseok. Tidak bisa mengendalikan diri dia memilih memukul dada Luhan dengan keras yang menyebabkan pemuda itu mengaduh, dengan secepat kilat, dia membalik badan dan memasuki kamarnya, ah dia malu sekali. Pipinya pasti lebih merah dari tomat.

Luhan terkekah melihat tingkah Minseok, Minseok dan Luhan kan sudah tinggal bersama selama tujuh belas tahun, dan selama itu tidak hanya sekali dua kali Luhan melontarkan pujian, tapi kenapa Minseok selalu bereaksi seakan Luhan baru memujinya kali ini? Minseok benar-benar tampak seperti anak gadis yang dipuji pertama kali, ya tuhan manisnya.

"Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja?"

Luhan setengah menindih Minseok yang kini berbaring dikasur kamarnya sendiri sambil menyembuyikan wajahnya.

Jadi di apartemen Luhan ada lima kamar, kamar Luhan, Minseok, Embul, tamu dan kamar bibi dibelakang tapi kosong. Apartemen Luhan adalah apartemen mewah dikawasan elit dengan fasilitas lengkap, kamar tamu biasanya digunakan oleh BaekSoo yang sangat suka menjadi pengganggu malam hari bagi LuMin, sementara LuMin sendiri kenapa memiliki kamar sendiri-sendiri adalah karena inisiatif dari Minseok.

Minseok ingin Luhan belajar dan mengurus perusahaannya dengan fokus, sehingga jika punya kamar sendiri Luhan tidak akan terganggu jika Minseok sedang dikamar, terlebih jika Minseok sehabis mandi, itu adalah gangguan terbesar bagi Luhan, anak itu lebih suka menyebut kalau Minseok sedang menggoda, jadi untuk jaga-jaga Minseok memiliki kamar sendiri yang secara bebas bisa ia tinggali kapanpun tanpa menganggu Luhan dan kamar Luhan adalah yang paling luas disini karena dilengkapi ruang baca yang disulap ruang kerja sekalian oleh Minseok.

Tapi meski mereka punya kamar sendiri-sendiri Luhan dan Minseok sering tidur disatu kamar yang sama. Jika sedang kesal mereka bahkan menyuruh yang lain tidur di kamar Embul – kucing mereka yang dianggap anak.

"Kenapa kau masuk kekamarku" Minseok masih malu-malu, masih menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara bantal, jadi meskipun dia berteriak, suaranya teredam oleh bantal besar. "Karena kau tidak menutup pintu"

Luhan berbisik sambil meniup daun telinga Minseok, cara paling ampuh dan ta – dah, Minseok membalikan badan, sesuatu yang malah sangat salah jika niatnya ingin menjauhi Luhan karena dengan begitu ia justeu terperangkap pada kukungan Luhan, kepala mereka sangat dekat hingga deru nafas maing-masing terdengar secara jelas. Desah nafas Minseok yang bergemuruh terasa menggelikan saat menerpa ujung hidung Luhan.

"Lucu sekali, padahal hanya lari dari kamarku tapi seperti habis _marathon_ wajahmu sampai merah" Luhan menyetuhkan jemarinya pada pipi Minseok

Minseok mengerucutkan bibirnya, tanda protes yang menyenangkan dimata Luhan. "Lucu begitu?"

" _Eoh_ , kau memang sangat lucu" Luhan menurunkan kepalanya semakin rendah, dia mecium lagi bibir mungil itu yang tentu saja langsung dibalas oleh siempunya. Luhan suka, snagat suka jika pertengkarannya dengan Minseok selalu berakhir manis seperti ini. Masalah rumah tangga memang selalu ada sebagai bumbu sebuah hubunga.

Minseok meremas tangan Luhan yang terjalin dengan jemarinya, perlahan namun pasti dia memejamkan mata. Menikmati sentuhan sensual yang Luhan lakukan menggunakan lidahnya di dalam mulutnya.

Sesuatu hal yang selalu ia syukuri dalam hidupnya adalah dia mempunyai Luhan saat semua orang menolaknya. Saat ia jatuh terpuruk demi memilih Luhan, perlahan justru pemuda itu yang membuatnya merasa sangat dihargai hidupnya.

"Saranghae"

…

To Be Continue…

…

Ada yang menunggu FF ini? Huhu, aku datang dan membawa _update_ -an Me and My Dad.

Thanks to*

KookieL|KyungXe|Laras Sekar Kinanthi|Kiki2231|Park RinHyun-Uchiha|Classical Violin|Emvy551|nimuixkim90|HmasterXiumin|xiuxiuLaLa|minnie|asda45613|Bikuta-chann|guesswhoami|jiraniatriana|NameT362|anara|Lumin|Lia Darojatu966|NunaaBaozie|cici fu|Park Eun Yeong|Dan yang lain yang belum tersebutkan.


	7. Nightmare

Me and, My Dad.

 _Standard Disclaimer._ Semoga _chingu_ LuMin/XiuHan _shipper_ suka. Karakter lain muncul sesuai alur. Yang bercetak miring itu karakter sedang mengenang( _Flashback_ ) kecuali kalau misalkan satu kata berarti itu bukan bahasa Indonesia

.

.

Sesuatu yang sangat Minseok benci di dunia ini adalah, kotor, brantakan, lengket dan gerah. Sangat barokah hidupnya ketika, dipagi hari ketika dia baru terbangun, kamar dalam keadaan brantakan dengan tubuhnya yang kotor terasa lengket membuatnya gerah.

Ditambah sosok Luhan sedang meringkuk memeluknya setengah menindih, berbeda dengan Minseok yang merasa sangat benci dalam keadaan demikian, Luhan malah tertidur dengan nyenyak lengkap bersama dengkuran kecil menggelitik telinganya.

Dasar rusa sialan yang menyebalkan. Minseok memaki dalam hati, tangannya mencoba melepaskan Luhan yang masih memeluk dirinya sangat erat seperti ikatan tali mati, duh ini cinta atau percobaan pembuhuhan sih. Lagi Minseok menggerutu.

Kepalanya bergerak melihat jam berbentuk bola sepak diatas meja, masih menunjukan pukul empat, Minseok terlalu pagi bangunnya hari ini, padahal semalam dia dan Luhan tidur di jam yang hampir tengah malam, tapi kenapa dia masih bisa bangun sepagi ini?

" _Kajima_ " bisik Luhan tiba-tiba, mata masih terpejam, tapi sangat yakin bagi Minseok kalau dia mendengar Luhan berbisik. " _Kajima_ " lagi, disusul desakan Luhan yang semakin merapat dan pelukan yang mengerat, ia pasti mimpi buruk. Minseok harus segera membangunkannya, sebelum Luhan semakin larut dalam mimpi dan kembali mengalami tekanan seperti saat dia masih berumur lima tahun.

"Luhan-ah"

" _Kajima_ "

" _Ireona_ , waktunya sekolah. Luhan"

Mimpi buruk Luhan sama dengan mimpi buruk Minseok, dulu sekali.

 _Minseok bisa melihat kilat mata Luhan yang berbeda, saat masih menjadi mahasiswa dan kebetulan memiliki teman dari jurusan psikologi, Minseok membaca buku super tebal yang isinya tulisan dan teori-teori dari banyak ilmuan dan semacamnya._

Perubahan kilat mata, pandangan dan sikap, bisa saja salah satu dari gejala seorang anak mendapatkan kepribadian lain dalam dirinya _. Luhan mulai suka menjerit, terkadang tidak mengenali Minseok dan suka berbuat sesuatu yang diluar nalar orang dewasa. Dan semua itu terjadi setelah Luhan mulai mengalami tidur yang tidak nyaman dan mimpi buruk._

" _Luhan-ah, ini_ appa _. Tidak ada yang akan menyakitimu" Minseok merengkuh tubuh Luhan dan membenamkan anak itu di dadanya, menyalurkan kehangatan dan ketenagan pada anaknya yang sejak enam bulan ini memasuki TK._

 _Melihat Luhan betapa tertekan diusia sebelia ini, hati Minseok terasa begitu nyeri, lebih dari apapun dia merasakan sakit yang teramat. "_ Kajima _" Luhan memeluk leher Minseok terlampau erat dan bisa dikatakan itu seperti mencekik, namun sebisa mungkin Minseok tidak protes. "Tidak sayang._ Appa _tidak akan pergi."_

"Kajima _" disaat Luhan menangis tersendu, disaat itu Minseok menyadari satu hal, tangisan Luhan kecilnya adalah sesuatu yang juga menyakitinya._

" _Kajima"_ bahkan setelah dua belas tahun berlalu Minseok masih bisa merasakan kesakitan yang sama jika Luhan menangis. Ya, sekarang Luhan mulai terisak. "Aku tidak akan pergi Luhan" Minseok membalas pelukan Luhan.

Sampai saat ini Minseok belum berani bertanya, apakah mimpi yang datang pada Luhan sehingga membuatnya terlihat rapuh, apakah yang membuat Luhan _nya_ sampai menangis bahkan ketika sedang dalam alam mimpi.

"Apa yang kau impikan Luhan? Apa yang sangat membuatmu takut dan tidak mau dia pergi? Aku tidak akan pergi. Jadi, berhentilah menangis karena kau menyakitiku dengan itu"

Diciumnya kening Luhan cukup lama, tidak ada nafsu. Cinta dan kasih sayang Minseok kepada Luhan sungguh murni, entah sebagai seseorang yang menginginkan kebersamaan atau seorang ayah kepada anaknya.

.

.

 _a_ Fanfiction

by

Moonbabee

.

.

 _Chu_ ~

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga" sapa Minseok kepada Luhan yang akhirnya membuka mata setelah ditunggu satu jam, dan yang langsung dia lakukan ketika matanya terbuka adalah, mencium Minseok. Bukankah dengan begitu membuktikan kalau kadar kemesuman Luhan benar-benar diatas rata-rata.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" hari masih terlihat gelap dan mata Luhan masih terlihat mengantuk. Namun semua itu segera sirna ketika "Jam lima" Minseok menjawab pertanyaan Luhan, mata sayu mengantuk anak itu segera berubah menjadi segar dan sumringah.

" _Jinjja_?"

"Iya, tapi segeralah bangun karena aku harus membereskan kamar ini, tidak ada _morning sex_ , kita sudah melakukannya semalam" Minseok segera mendorong dada Luhan yang otomatis membusung ketika mendengar angka lima dibelakang jam. "Ah _waeee_ ~~~" rajuknya langsung.

"Kita sudah melakukannya semalam"

"Tapi hanya empat kali, aku mau lagi"

"Dasar bocah mesum gila, empat kali itu keterlaluan, sekali saja melelahkan"

"Toh hari ini sekolah libur"

Libur? Ah benar, ini adalah akhir dari akhir pekan, yang berarti ia akan terjebak satu hari _full_ dirumah bersama rengekan Luhan yang tidak ada habisnya jika tidak dituruti. "Tidak, aku berniat pergi ketaman hiburan. Kan kita akan kencan, sesuai rencana"

Luhan bermuka datar, seperti emotikon dalam perpesanan. "Kita sudah pergi kemarin dan itu bukan kencan" ia mendesis. _Hey_ , dia merasa sangat jengkel jika ingat kemarin. Kencan apanya. "DAN ITU BUKAN KENCAN, ITU SEPERTI AKU MENEMANI ANAK TK BERMAIN DI TAMAN HIBURAN. AH, AYOOO~~~"

Sial, sepertinya Luhan berniat membuat Minseok tuli dan membuatnya tidak bisa berjalan. Dibawah sana kakinya menghentak-hentak sehingga mengenai kakinya. "Aishh, jangan berteriak, bodoh"

"Kalau begitu ayo lakukan~~ atau kau lebih suka aku memerkosamu?" demi Zeus dan segala pengikutnya, Luhan ini bocah 17 tahun yang sedang meminta hubungan intim bernama _sex_ , tapi kenapa lagaknya seperti seorang bayi meminta permen.

"Tidak! Atau aku tidak akan mau sekalian bemain denganmu lagi" kata Minseok dengan suara yang lumayan tinggi, dan berhasil menghentikan rengekan Luhan. Seketika pelukan anak itu kepada tubuhnya mengendur, lepas, dalam sekali hentak dia keluar dari selimut, berjalan tanpa malu keluar kamarnya dalam keadaan telanjang bulat.

Astaga, apa dia masih punya urat malu? Ya tuhan. " _Ya!_ Pakai bajumu"

Jawabannya adalah bantingan pintu yang cukup keras berasal dari kamar Luhan. "Aish, dasar si mesum itu. Apa ini karena dia terlalu banyak bergaul dengan Baekhyun. Tapi kenapa yang menular malah yang jelek-jelek sih"

.

.

Baekhyun sedang dalam masa hukuman, perbanyak belajar, membaca dan berhitung. Sumpah ya, dia ini anak SMA yang mendapat predikat siswa terpandai di kelas, kenapa jenis hukumannya seperti ini. Kan dia bukan anak SD.

"Jangan menggerutu Baekhyun, atau kau mau aku tidak memasak"

"Aku tidak menggerutu kok, kan aku sedang diam dan membaca." Kilah Baekhyun yang kini mendongak dan menurunkan buku. "Kau ini ya, sudah tidak pintar, malas, suka membantah pula. Kau ini mau jadi apa sih kalau besar nanti hah?"

Rahang Baekhyun langsung jatuh, langsung menganga menghilangkan kadar ketampanannya yang sudah terpahat begitu indah ini. Tidak pintar katanya? Malas? Bisa tolong tunjukan dimana letak kemalasannya? Ketidak pintarannya? Rasanya ingin sekali Baekhyun mencekik si mata burung hantu ini.

Manusia mana yang di pukul lima pagi sudah bangun dan belajar, manusia mana yang ketika sedang gundah gulana mendapatkan nilai 89 di ujian matematika. Masih bisakah di sebut bodoh? Malas?

"Apa? kau pasti sedang merencanakan pembunuhan untukku? Apa? Mau mencekik aku? Memangnya kau bisa hidup tanpa aku?"

Dan sialnya bayangan mengerikan itu muncul, mencekik Kyungsoo? Jangankan mencekik, mencubit pipinya saja terkadang Baekhyun takut, bukan takut menyakiti, tapi takut dimarahi. Hehe.

Selain itu Kyungsoo juga benar, memangnya dia bisa hidup tanpa Kyungsoo? Baginya Kyungsoo lebih dari sekedar belahan jiwa, Kyungsoo itu nyawa, nafas dan alasan kenapa Baekhyun hidup.

"Tidak kok, memangnya aku sejahat itu?" Baekhyun manyun dan kembali meraih bukunya. Sesekali curi pandang pada Kyungsoo yang sedang memasak, hari ini teman lamanya akan datang, teman yang sudah lama tidak temui, jadi Kyungsoo bangun pagi sekali, menyeret Baekhyun sekalian untuk segera bangun, sementara Kyungsoo memasak, Baekhyun duduk di kursi meja makan sambil belajar, dengan begitu Kyungsoo bisa mengamati, apakah Baekhyun belajar atau tidak, sekalian mencari tahu dimana kesalahannya sehingga Baekhyun tidak mendapatkan nilai sempurna seperti biasanya.

Atau mungkin karena Baekhyun terlalu banyak bergaul dengan Luhan sehingga dia ikutan bodoh seperti Luhan?

.

.

Luhan ngambek, marah dan terus diam. Mengabaikan panggilan Minseok yang meminta dibantu membereskan kamar, dia hanya terus mengurung diri di kamar Embul, bermain bersama _anak_ abu-abu mereka yang bahkan terlihat enggan bersamanya.

Mungkin Embul merasa muak dengan Luhan yang terus menjejalinya dengan makanan padahal si abu-abu sudah kekenyangan. "Luhan-ah kau tidak dengar aku? Ayo bantu aku bereskan kamar" Minseok muncul dari balik pintu, Luhan hanya menoleh kemudian kembali fokus pada Embul.

"Kau dengar sesuatu Mbul? Ah benar… seperti orang berteriak… ih aku jadi mrinding"

Woah. Apa baru saja anak itu menabuh genderang serta mengibarkan bendera perang? Baiklah, mari kita lakukan Luhan, mari berperang dan terus diam seperti itu. Jangan pernah berfikir untuk kau bisa menyentuhku. Dasar sialan, dasar anak mesum menyebalkan, dasar… segalanya. Argh.

Minseok jadi kesal sendiri. Bersama bunyi bantingan keras pintu kamar Embul, Luhan terjengit. Kaget bukan main tapi dia harus terus diam.

Sebenarnya mendiamkan Minseok adalah semacam bunuh diri secara perlahan, karena pihak yang pasti kalah duluan adalah Luhan, kenapa? Karena Luhan tidak bisa barang sedetik saja jauh dari Minseok. Tapi kali ini situasinya berbeda.

 _Okay_ baiklah, mungkin keterlaluan dia ingin bersama Minseok lagi saat pagi hari padahal semalam sudah melakukannya, tapi yah anggap saja itu ganti rugi karena kencan mereka kemarin sangat brantakan, sangat tidak sesuai dan sangat menyebalkan.

Logikanya, kau seorang yang memiliki kekasih, kekasihmu mengatakan akan mengajak kencan namun yang terjadi malah kalian terpisah di tempat tujuan, menghabiskan waktu sendiri-sendiri kemudian pulang karena alasan tidak masuk akal, jadi siapa yang patut disalahkan?

Luhan yang meminta ganti rugi atau Minseok yang keras kepala, dan sialnya lagi mereka sejenis batu, batu yang bertemu batu, sama-sama keras dan sulit pecah jika belum melalui tahab pertengkaran hebat. "Ah dasar menyebalkan" Luhan menendang mainan-mainan yang ada dibawah kakinya.

Mainan yang sebenarnya sangat tidak ada gunanyanya karena tidak pernah dimainkan. _Hey_ , Embul itu kucing, bukan anak-anak yang akan mengerti kalau dibelikan mainan.

"Embul-ah"

 _Meow_

"Apa menurutmu aku salah?"

 _Meow_

"Aku tahu, lalu sekarang bagaimana? Meminta maaf duluan padanya? Dia tidak akan mengampuni aku dengan mudah"

 _Meow_

"Ah, sepertinya aku mendadak gila berbicara denganmu ya. Dasar Minseok itu" Jauh dari pada itu, Luhan punya alasan lain kenapa dia marah, huh.

Jadi pada akhirnya, Luhan keluar kamar Embul, pergi ke kamar Minseok yang masih agak brantakan, segera ia berlari menuju Minseok dan memeluknya dari belakang. "Dasar _tsundere_ " ejek Luhan lalu menggigit ujung telinga Minseok. "Duh, mendadak sesak nafas, seperti ada yang mencekik, ih apa aku akan mati ya?"

"Iya, kau akan mati. Aku akan mencekikmu dengan cintaku"

Pipi gembul bulatnya memerah. "Dasar _tsundere_ " ia mengejek lagi. "Maaf"

Ketika bisikannya menjadi serak, Minseok mendadak berbalik, Luhan menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan menunduk. Minseok mendadak dirundung perasaan tidak enak. " _Ya_ apa kau menangis"

"Aku mimpi buruk semalam, aku merasa mimpiku sangat nyata, pikiranku mendadak panas dan menjadi pemarah"

Apa ini jujur atau akting, Luhan tiba-tiba menangis dengan kadar kemerahan wajah yang mirip cabai atau paprika merah. "Aku sudah lama tidak mendapatkan mimpi ini, tapi tiba-tiba itu datang lagi. Aku jadi takut"

Sekarang Minseok yakin kalau Luhan benar-benar merasa sedang tertekan.

"Apa ini seperti mimpi ketika kau berusia lima tahun?"

Dalam dekapannya Luhan mengangguk "Tapi ini lebih terasa nyata dan sangat menakutkan"

"Mimpi apa itu Luhan"

"Itu mimpi kita terpisah Minseok, mimpi dimana kau melepaskan aku"

"Itu tidak akan terjadi, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu Luhan, kita akan bersama selamanya"

Minseok dengan perhatian menepuki punggung Luhan agar anak itu tenang, tapi sepertinya tangisnya tidak akan segera reda dalam waktu dekat dan Minseok tahu, ini adalah waktu dimana Luhan sangat tertekan. Mimpi semacam apa? Perpisahan mereka? Sepertinya lebih dari itu, Luhan akan dengan sangat percaya diri mengatakan kalau mereka tidak akan terpisahkan meski jurang membentang antara keduanya, lalu hanya karena sebuah mimpi dia mendadak selemah dan serapuh ini? Sudah pasti ini bukan sekedar mimpi perpisahan mereka, lebih dari sekedar itu.

Atau apa ini semacam trauma? Tapi trauma tenang apa? Seumur hidup Luhan, Minseok menyaksikan tumbuh kembangnya, selalu Minseok limpahi kasih sayang dan mengutamakan apapun yang terbaik jadi jika dia mengalami sebuah trauma sepertinya tidak mungkin.

Atau _trauma_ Luhan adalah _trauma_ bawaan? Keturunan seperti itu? Tapi memangnya ada yang semacam itu?

.

.

Baekhyun mengantuk, terlalu lama menatap rentetan huruf, dia mulai muak, sampai kapan hukuman ini akan berakhir. Ya tuhan, jika Kyungsoo mau, Baekhyun bisa membacakan isi buku yang sudah ia baca, Baekhyun sudah hafal mati buku setebal lima ratus halaman ini. Dia tidak bohong.

Kenapa? Karena setiap dia mendapatkan nilai kurang meski hanya 0,5 Kyungsoo akan melemparkan buku ini. Buku dengan judul, TIPS RAJIN BELAJAR, SUKSES BELAJAR, DAPAT ILMU DAN PRESTASI SETINGGI LANGIT _. Heol!_ Judulnya saja sudah menyebalkan apalagi isinya kan.

"Ini seperti mimpi buruk, bahkan anak SD tidak perlu buku semacam ini"

"Baekhyun aku dengar ya" terdengar seruan Kyungsoo dari arah ruang tamu saat Baekhyun selesai menggerutu. Membuat Baekhyun meringis kaget.

Bukankah Kyungsoo itu sangat ajaib, bahkan gerutuan lirih Baekhyun saja bisa di dengar. Tapi kalau, _ugh masakan Kyungsoo itu yang terbaik_.

Tik

Tok

Tik

Tok

Hening, tidak ada sahutan. Kalau pujian, Kyungsoo tidak pernah mendengar. Kan aneh.

Sampai si mata bulat memasuki dapur lagi bersama tumpukan toples untuk di isi kue kering yang tadi dibuatnya. _Ck, padahal hanya teman yang akan datang tapi persiapannya seperti menyambut besan._

"Baekhyun aku dengar ya, memangnya salah menyambut teman lama"

Padahal Baekhyun mengumpatnya dalam hati, wah sepertinya dimasa lalu Kyungsoo adalah seorang cenayang, dukun, paranormal atau apalah itu.

"Apa kau sudah selesai belajar?"

" _Dari satu jam yang lalu_. Sudah"

"Kalau begitu mandi sana."

" _Ne_ " dengan badan lesu. Baekhyun membereskan alat tulisnya berjalan menuju kamar.

.

.

Minseok menepuki pantat Luhan yang kini berbaring disampingnya. Jadi akhirnya Minseok menghentikan acara beres-beresnya untuk menenangkan Luhan, _yeah_ pikirannya sih boleh mesum, keterlaluan, suka menjadi dominan dan suka merajuk, tapi kalau sudah begini pasti dia sama sekali tidak ada bedanya dengan anak-anak pada umumnya, bahkan keterlaluan manjanya melebihi bayi sekalipun.

"Aku baru tahu"

" _Mwo_ "

"Minseok si _clean freak_ belum menyentuh air sampai jam akan menunjukan pukul sembilan, kau sangat bau"

Sepertinya, sifat menyebalkan Luhan mulai kembali, menandakan dia sudah baik-baik saja, bahkan tubuhnya mulai bergerak mendekat dan mendaratkan kecupan di lehernya yang berkeringat. Minseok mendengus. "Aku seharusnya sedang marah kepadamu, sudah mengejek, mengabaikan dan mengatai pula. Tapi kau selalu punya cara untuk meredakan amarahku"

"Kan aku adalah Luhan"

"Ya, Luhan yang menyebalkan"

"Luhan yang dicintai Minseok lebih tepatnya"

"Cih, memang iya? Tidak tuh"

Luhan berdecak, dengan nakal giginya menggigit pipi Minseok, hingga si gembul memekik. Dengan gerakan cepat Luhan berada diatas tubuh Minseok. Mencium belahan bibir yang menurutnya sudah mulai nakal, sudah berani membantah dan menyangkal kalau dia cinta.

Pada akhirnya, mau menolak bagaimanapun akhirnya terjadi juga. Luhan tetap memenangkan segalanya, berakhir mereka bergumul dipagi yang dingin menjadi panas, hanya dalam hitungan detik ciuman hangat penuh keromantisan berubah menjadi ciuman panas penuh tuntutan.

"Luhan-ah" Minseok bergerak tidak nyaman, bersama dengan desakan dibawah sana yang disebabkan oleh tekanan dari lutut Luhan yang ingin Minseok lebih cepat terangsang sementara bibir anak itu menjelajah di setiap kulit Minseok yang perlahan terbuka karena pakaiannya ditanggalkan oleh tangan hebat Luhan.

Ciuman yang sempat terlepas terjadi lagi, bertaut lagi sehingga kecipak bunyi _saliva_ semakin terdengar, antara tabrakan kulit dan tabrakan mobil seperti tidak ada bedanya, suaranya sama besarnya, bedanya hanya, suara tabrakan mobil memekakan dan suara tabrakan kulit mereka menerbangkan, menyenangkan dan menyebabkan keinginan lagi, lagi dan lagi.

"Minseok-ahh" Luhan mengerang, ketika kebanggaannya mulai menebus lubang senggama Minseok yang berkedut panas, membungkus serta memijat, untuk beberapa saat Luhan dan Minseok sama-sama terdiam, terengah menyebabkan nafas panas keduanya bertabrakan di udara sebelum akhirnya Luhan bergerak, menggerakan miliknya yang sudah tenggelam jauh di dasar tubuh Minseok menyebabkan kenikmatan yang di awali kesakitan membumbung setinggi langit. Membuat keduanya melayang sejauh seakan terbawa angin dan melayang menyenangkan.

"Ngehhh"

Terlebih jika desahnya sudah keluar seperti ini, seakan angin yang membawanya terbang adalah angin dari surga, desah itu dari surga, mengundangnya memasuki ruang paling menyenangkan yang sangat ingin dimasuki orang-orang.

"Ah .. ah"

Luhan semakin gencar, semakin keras dan semakin cepat menumbuk titik kenikmatan Minseok juga mengejar kenikmatan untuknya, supaya mereka sama-sama melayang dengan kenikmatan. Bahkan remasan dari kuku Minseok yang lumayan panjang tidak terasa, yang dia rasakan hanya, betapa nikmatnya ketika dia bersama Minseok.

Meledakan diri di dalam Minseok dengan percintaan yang hebat.

"Luhhh…hhanhh..ahhh"

"Aku akan datang Minseokhhh"

Ledakan kenikmatannya terasa luar biasa. Disaat yang sama ketika Minseok dan dirinya bersama pada klimaks yang bahkan sudah berulang kali.

Tubuh Luhan tumbang dengan peluh banyak, banjir seperti terkena hujan. Keduanya terengah. " _Saranghae_ Minseok-ah" Bisik Luhan tepat ditelinga Minseok, yang baru ketika akan menjawab, bel pintu terdengar nyaring. Luhan mengutuk siapapun yang datang. Jika itu Baekhyun, Luhan bersumpah akan menggudulinya.

"Ada tamu" Minseok membisik malas, ia kembali mengantuk setelah pergulatan mereka. "Apa kau mengantuk?"

"Hmm"

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang membukanya"

Minseok mengangguk kecil, sesaat setelah Luhan pergi dengan baju acak-acakan Minseok menarik selimut, membungkus dirinya, mengabaikan fakta jika kamarnya yang tadi setengah rapih kini kembali rantakan, melupakan fakta jika dia belum mandi, dia mengantuk, ingin tidur. TITIK.

.

.

Siapa yang bertamu sepagi ini? Tidak tahu kalau hari-hari libur adalah _quality time_ bersama kekasih. Dasar tamu tidak tahu aturan, kan jadi yang harusnya menambah ronde malah digunakan untuk membuka pintu. Dasar.

"Uh?"

Ketika pintunya terbuka, yang dia dapati adalah orang asing yang dia kenali. Ada apa? Kenapa mereka datang kemari? Ada urusan apa?

"Luhan?"

"Kalian siapa?"

.

.

To Be Continue…

.

.

 **Guest** Nggak masuk akal sebenernya, di usia 20 tahun udah jadi dosen, tpi umur asli yang aku maksud itu, Minseok lebih tua dari Luhan, jadi umur Minseok itu 37 tahun, Luhan 17 tahun jarak mereka 20 tahun.

 **HamsterXiumin** _Yeah,_ itulah Luhen, hormonnya kelewatan banget. Beda ama Baek meski sifatnya sama. Haha. Inget nggak ya? Nggak tahu, coba tanya mamanya Luhan aja ya. Kkkk

 **Guest** Eh, nggak kerasa ya M nya ya? Haha, nggak pinter bikin yang itu jadi nggak kerasa, padahal aku ngerasa itu udah M lho. Haha.

 **Laras Sekar Kinanthi** Hehe, _mian_.

.

.

Moonbabee


	8. Keluarga Asli

Me and, My Dad.

 _Standard Disclaimer._ Semoga _chingu_ LuMin/XiuHan _shipper_ suka. Karakter lain muncul sesuai alur. Yang bercetak miring itu karakter sedang mengenang( _Flashback_ ) kecuali kalau misalkan satu kata berarti itu bukan bahasa Indonesia

.

.

"Lu Han"

Minseok mengejakan nama itu saat ia melihat seekor rusa kecil memakan pemberiannya dikebun binatang sore itu.

Hari ini Minseok mengajak bayi kecil yang ditemukannya ini ke kebun binatang, sejak empat hari pasca ia menemukan sang bayi, Minseok hanya berdiam di kamar hotel sembari memikirkan tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan kepadanya, maka ia memutuskan untuk membawa bayi kecil tersebut jalan-jalan, dan kakinya berhenti pada sebuah kebun binatang.

Dan secara kebetulan ia menemukan nama untuk sang bayi "Lu Han – Kim Lu Han" yang berarti Rusa, dan Kim tentu saja marga darinya, tidak mungkin bayi ini tumbuh tanpa marga, lagipula Minseok sama sekali tidak keberatan menyematkan namanya pada sang bayi.

"Jadi mulai sekarang namamu adalah Luhan – Kim Luhan, bagaimana?"

Sibayi tergelak, tangan kecil mungilnya menyapa belahan pipi Minseok yang mana diartikan oleh pemuda dewasa itu bahwa si bayi menyukai. Ada rasa bangga menyeruak dalam dada Minseok saat ia melihat reaksi bayi kecil tersebut, seperti sesuatu yang hangat dan menanangkan dan Minseok menyukainya.

"Kim Luhan – aku adalah orangtuanya"

"Kami adalah orangtuanya"

Minseok tertegun saat dari arah samping ia mendengar suara tersebut, apa katanya tadi? Ia menoleh.

"Kami adalah orangtuanya" ulang pasangan laki-laki dan perempuan yang ada didepannya.

Lalu tidak berapa lama,si wanita menghampiri Minseok dan mengambil bayi Luhan, sebelum ia sempat bereaksi pasangan tersebut pergi meninggalkannya dengan keterpakuan dan kebingungan.

.

.

Fanfiction

By

Moonbabee

.

.

"Ada tamu" Minseok membisik malas, disaat kesadarannya akan habis, dia mengantuk lagi, sial ini gara-gara Luhan. "Apa kau mengantuk?" tentu saja, tapi dia terlalu malas untuk membuka mulutnya lebih lebar lagi, maka ia hanya menggumam sebagai balasan "Hmm"

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang membukanya"

Minseok mengangguk kecil, sesaat setelah Luhan pergi dengan baju acak-acakan, Minseok menarik selimut, membungkus dirinya serta mengabaikan fakta jika kamarnya yang tadi setengah rapih kini kembali brantakan, melupakan fakta jika dia belum mandi, dia mengantuk, ingin tidur. TITIK.

Siapa yang bertamu sepagi ini? Tidak tahu kalau hari-hari libur adalah _quality time_ bersama kekasih. Dasar tamu tidak tahu aturan, kan jadi yang harusnya menambah ronde malah digunakan untuk membuka pintu. Dasar. Gerutu remaja itu dalam hati sembari mengancingi kancing baju dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Uh?" Luhan sepertinya mendengar suara Minseok mengerang dalam tidur.

Ketika pintunya terbuka, yang dia dapati adalah orang asing.

"LUHAN?"

Belum sempat ia menanyakan siapa mereka, ia segera berlari kembali ke kamar karena mendengar Minseok menjeritkan namanya.

"Minseok" panggilnya, lalu dia mengguncang tubuh Minseok yang bergetar dan keringat dingin mulai bermunculan, apa Minseok sedang mimpi buruk.

"Kalian siapa? Dia Luhanku, _hey_ kembalikan"

"Minseok, sadarlah aku disini, _hey_ " semakin keras Luhan mengguncangkan tubuh Minseok agar lelaki itu segera membuka mata dan bangun.

"Luhan, Luhan" dan saat kelopak cantik itu terbuka, Minseok langsung menerjang tubuhnya dan mendekapnya begitu erat. "Kenapa ada apa?"

"Jangan pergi"

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana" bisik Luhan menenangkan, tagannya mengusapi punggung Minseok agar lelaki itu sedikit tenang, tadi pagi ia yang mimpi buruk, sekarang Minseok, dan apa yang Minseok mimpikan tadi? Apa ini berhubungan dengan kejadian kemarin ketika merekapergi ketaman hiburan? Oh tidak mereka sudah sepakat untuk tidak membahas itu, tapi sepertinya Minseok masih memikirkannya sampai terbawa mimpi.

Tidak, itu hanya sekedar mimpi, Luhan adalah miliknya jadi meskipun suatau saat nanti akan ada yang datang kemudian mengaku menjadi keluarga Luhan, maka mereka bukanlah keluarga dan satu-satunya keluarga yang dimiliki bocah itu adalah dirinya. Minseok mensugesti diri dalam hati sambil terus memeluk tubuh Luhan.

Dia takut setengah mati, mimpi itu bagai nyata, seakan sebuah pertanda bahwa suatu saat memang akan ada sebuah keluarga yang datang dan mencari _namjanya,_ meskipun ia yakin kalau Luhan tidak akan meninggalkannya, tapi darah lebih kental daripada air, Luhan pasti akan memilih keluarganya yang sesungguhnya ketimbang dirinya yang hanya mengurusnya sejak kecil.

Oh tidak, Luhan tidak mungkin seperti itu dan itu tidak mungkin terjadi, Minseok menggelengkan kuat kepalanya menghilangkan pikiran tersebut, Luhan sudah berjanji untuk tetap bersamanya maka itu pasti terjadi, ia dan Luhan _nya_ akan bersama selamanya.

" _Waeyo_?"

Yang lebih muda mengerjapkan matanya ketika yang lebih tua menangkap wajahnya, lalu tidak berapa lama ia menempelkan bibirnya.

Oh wow. Luhan berdecak kagum dalam hati, apa ini? Minseok menciumnya? Oh oh oh rasanya manis sekali, menyenangkan dan dan dan, dan ia harus melanjutkannya sampai habis. Tapi ketika tangan Luhan baru memegang pundak Minseok, ciuman itu dilepaskan. Dengan pandangan sendu Minseok menatapnya.

" _Kajima_ "

Eh.

" _Kajimalago_ "

" _Keurae_ , aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun" meskipun merasa aneh, tapi entah kenapa hatinya mendadak memanas, ia kembali berfikir tentang keluarganya. Keluarga sesungguhnya.

Sepasang lelaki dan perempuan yang membuatnya ada di dunia ini, seorang ayah yang seharusnya menjadi idola baginya, terlebih seorang ibu yang telah melahirkannya, bagaimana mungkin mereka tega membuang seonggok bayi kecil tak berdosa, sementara disni ada orang asing yang begitu menyayanginya dan sangat takut kehilangannya.

Luhan yakin tentang ketulusan kasih sayang Minseok, itu terbukti dari dia meninggalkan keluarga,orang yang dicintai serta pengakuan nama demi menyelamatkannya, demi membesarkannya dan dia tidak pernah mengeluh atau menyesal telah memungutnya, meski ia yakinni banyak kesulitan yang dia alami, kehilangan orang-orang yang dicintai dan juga pekerjaan mapan yang telah dia dapatkan.

Minseok melakukan semua demi dirinya, lalu mengapa yang secara nyata berhubungan darah, terikat takdir kemudian melepaskannya begitu saja. Pepatah mengatakan _darah lebih kental daripada air_. Tapi daripada cairan merah yang tidak bisa diminum ketika haus, air jauh lebih berguna dan memberikan banyak manfaat.

Itu seperti Minseok, dan Luhan adalah orang yang mengambang antara hidup dan mati. Tentu saja yang ia butuhkan air, untuk melepas dahaga dan membuatnya membuka mata. Dan sampai kapanpun ia yakin tidak akan membutuhkan darah untuk menyokong hidupnya, kalau memang pada saatnya nanti dia membutuhkan bukan darah dari mereka yang telah membuangnya, tapi lebih baik mereka yang serupa air.

Atau jika boleh memeohon kepada tuhan, ia tidak ingin apapun, ia hanya ingin Minseok, dan apapun yang terjadi mereka harus selalu bersama.

"Luhan, kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Minseok saat merasakan sesuatu mengalir dari pundaknya sampai kepunggung, Luhan menangis, ketika dia ingin melihat wajah pemuda itu, pelukannya justru dieratkan, kepalanya juga semakin dibenamkan. "Jangan lepaskan,biarkan saja seperti ini" sahutnya dengan nada bergetar.

"Tapi kenapa kau menangis?"

"Aku tidak menangis" elaknya.

"Kau menangis, biarkan aku melihat wajahmu dan katakan mengapa kau menangis?" Minseok masih mencoba melepaskan pelukan itu namun sungguh kewalahan, Luhan menempel seperti lintah, ini menyulitkannya melepaskan pelukan.

"Kau yang menangis Minseok, aku ini lelaki, tidak mungkin menangis"

Oh, suasana haru birunya sudah selesai.

Minseok menghentikan usahanya melepas palukan Luhan, bibir mungilnya mencibir. "Pundakku basah dan kau menyangkal tidak menangis?" jelas-jelas ia merasakan Luhan meneteskan air matanya, dan juga mendengar isakan dari pemuda itu, masih mau menyangkal? Tidak heran kalau Baekhyun sering bercerita kalau Luhan mendapat hukuman karena membantah guru-guru. Dasar.

"Itusih karena kita baru _bermain_ makanya pundakmu basah, kupikir bukan pundakmu saja tapi… Aw"

Luhan dan mulutnya memang yang paling menyebalkan, jadi jangan salahkan tangannya yang kecil ini kalau tiba-tiba menggeplak kepalanya. "Aku serius, Luhan"

"Kau pikir aku tidak serius?" balasnya.

"Kau mana pernah serius, sudahlah lepaskan aku, aku mau merapihkan kamar dan mandi. Oh ya, bukankah tadi ada tamu? Siapa?" katanya, ah dia teringat dengan bel pintu yang tadi berbunyi, menjadikannya lupa pada rasa kantuk yang tadi mendera. Semua gara-gara Luhan.

Tamu? Mereka entah siapa, biarlah. Luhan mengedikan bahu "Orang asing, entahlah mungkin sudah pergi" katanya acuh. "Aw" lagi Luhan memekik, tentu saja karena Minseok kembali memukul kepalanya.

"Kau bodoh? _Mungkin_ kau bilang? Berarti ada kemungkinan juga mereka masih diluar astaga"

Kali ini Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Minseok sembari menusapi punggung kepalanya yang kena pukul dua kali, "Aku bodoh? Ya tentu saja, itu karena kau selalu memukulnya" grutunya lalu bersandar pada sandaran tempat tidur, bibirnya mengeriting, mirip mi yang selalu Luhan dan Baekhyun makan jika sedang ada masalah dengan dirinya juga Kyungsoo.

Pikiran dua bocah itu entah mengapa selalu sama. Kata mereka kalau ditanya mengapa makan mi jika sedang ada masalah adalah _mi ini kriting, seperti hidupku yang tidak pernah lurus._ Baekhyun yang cerdas pasti tertular kebodohan Luhan, itu yang Kyungsoo katakan, dan Minseok akan menanggapi, aku baru tahu kalau bodoh itu menular. Oh.

"Kau memang harus dipukul karena selalu bersikap sembarangan" gerutunya, sembari mengambil baju yang tergeletak dilantai lalu memakainya, meninggalkan Luhan yang masih sibuk dengan gerutuannya untuk menuju pintu. Ada tamu, dia harus melihatnya.

Tapi ketika telah sampai disana dan membukanya, rupanya sudah tidak ada orang. "Apa aku bilang, mereka itu sudah pergi, salah alamat" suara Luhan mengagetkannya dibelakang.

"Ah _kkamjagiya_ " pekiknya, tangannya langsung mengusapi dadanya. "Kau mengagetkan aku, astaga"

"Kau pikir aku tidak kaget?" balas Luhan dengan mata membulat, bibirnya maju dua senti menunjukan kalau dia sedang dalam mode kesal. "Tapi kau yang memulai mengagetkan aku" balas minseok tidakmau kalah.

"Salah sendiri tidak percaya padaku, kan sudah aku bilang kalau mereka sudah pergi"

"Kau bilang mingkin Luhan, MUNGKIN"

"Uh, apa bedanya"

Terus saja mereka bertengkar, padahal tadi suasananya sungguh haru biru, seperti drama menyedihkan dimana tokohnya harus berakhir kematian, sampai akhirnya Minseok mendenguskan nafasnya kesal, kemudian berbalik meninggalkan Luhan yang masih berdiri diruang depan.

"Ya, mau kemana kau" Minseok tidak menjawab, terus masuk kedalam yang mau tidak mau Luhan mengikuti, menarik tangan kecil yang sering digunakan untuk memukulnya itu sedikit kera, tapi Minseok segera menepisnya. "Awas ah lepas, pergi sana, aku tidak mau melihatmu"

"Pergi, kau yakin mau mengusirku?"

"Tentu saja kenapa tidak?"

"Oh, siapa yang tadi meminta jangan pergi. _Luhan-ah_ saranghae _, tetaplah disini, jangan pergi._ Kajimalago _, Luhan-ah_ saranghae _"_

Hah, sungguhkah dia mengatakan begitu. Wah, Luhan benar-benar. Ia hanya mengatakan untuk jangan pergi, tidak tuh pakai acara lebay-lebay dengan mengatakan cinta segala, wah anak ini memang, sampai membuatnya kehabisan kata-kata.

-o0o-

" _Annyeonghaseyo_ "

Baekhyun membungkuk dalam saat teman-teman Kyungsoo sudah duduk diruangan dan dia membantu Kyungsoo membawakan cemilan yang sejak pagi dibuat pria itu. Ternyata tidak hanya teman laki-laki, tapi ada juga teman perempuan. Kyungsoo cukup terkenal juga saat masih sekolah, itu yang Baekhyun pikirkan saat melihat dpara teman Kyungsoo tampak gembira bertemu dengannya, bahkan sapaannya yang sangat hormat itu dianggap sambil lalu, membuat pemuda itu malas saja untuk bergabung.

"Oh kau mau kemana Baek?" Kyungsoo bertanya saat ia bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kamar" balasnya singkat, ia merasa bagai patung pemenuh ruangan yang tidak berguna, mendengarkan mereka bercerita tanpa tahu apa yang sedang dibicarakan, jadi akan lebih baik kalau ia pergi saja, membaca buku dikamar, bermain game, tidur atau keluar untuk _hang out_ dengan Luhan mungkin tidak buruk, meski ia yakin kalau opsi terakhir akan sangat sulit mengingat ini adalah libur.

Luhan paling benci kalau saat libur di ganggu, tapi tidak ada yang salah bagi dirinya menganggu Luhan dihari libur, karena dia akan mendapatkan pembelaan dari Minseok, yang pasti Luhan tidak akan membantah, tapi daripada keluar menganggu orang, lebih baik ia tidur lagi saja, semalam ia sudah begadang untuk mengerjakan tugas rumahnya, ia masih mengantuk tapi melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang ini itu, tidak mungkin ia tidur, belum lagi tugas sekolahnya baru selesai pagi ini dan buku bacaannya juga belum selesai, jadi ia belajar dulu baru membantu Kyungsoo, dan sekarang karena ia sudah tidak memiliki hal lain untuk dikerjakan, maka ia ingin tidur lagi saja.

" _Aku tidak tahu kalau anakmu sidah sebesar itu, aku pernah bertemu dengan Sohyun ketika di Jepang, dia masih tampak seperti gadis_ "

Tapi baru ketika Baekhyun sedang mencoba memejamkan matanya, terdengar sebuah percakapan yang terasa mengusik telinganya, Sohyun?

" _Dia pasti menjaga tubuhnya dengan sangat baik. Dia juga sempat menanyakan kabarmu, kalian_ lost contact?" imbuh suara lain.

" _Benarkah? Seharusnya dia datang langsung dan menemui kami, sudah lama tidak berjumpa. Kami sudah jarang berkomunikasi sejak Baekhyun bersamaku"_ ini suara Kyungsoo.

Sohyun? Siapa dia?

Pikiran Baekhyun bertanya-tanya, sebelumnya Kyungsoo tidak pernah menyebutkan nama orang itu, dan kalau tebakannya benar, Sohyun pasti perempuan. Karena tadi ada yang mengatakan kalau _ia masih seperti gadis_.

Dan apa maksudnya sejak Baekhyun bersama ku? Apa dulu ia sempat bersama dengan orang bernama Sohyun itu?

[ _Ayo keluar dan temui aku di tempat biasa_ ]

Disaat pikirannya sedang dipenuhi pertanyaan, ponselnya berbunyi dan rupanya pesan dari Luhan, dia sedikit kaget dengan Luhan yang mengajaknya keluar, biasanya Baekhyun harus memaksa atau meminta bantuan Minseok agar bisa mengajak Luhan keluar, tapi ini.

 _Baiklah, aku akan sampai dalam 30 menit_ – send. Balasnya, lalu segera melompat untuk ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri, tidak sampai sepuluh menit, Baekhyun sudah selesai, ia tentu saja segera menyambar kunci mobil pribadinya dan keluar dari kamar.

" _Abeoji_ " panggilnya pada Kyungsoo, tapi semua orang menoleh lalu memandangnya.

"Iya?"

"Aku ingin keluar bersama Luhan, aku membawa mobilku" ia meminta izin, Kyungsoo masih belum terlalu percaya kepadanya jika harus mengendarai mobil diluar kebutuhan yang mendesak, ia menggunakan mobilnya hanya untuk sekolah dan beberapa kepentingan.

"Luhan?" kening simata burung hantu itu mengerut "Bersama Minseok _hyung_?"

"Tidak, kami hanya ingin main"

Kan, lihat. Wajahnya tidak tampak senang, ia hanya ingin bermain tapi membawa mobil. "Mungkin setelah keluar sebentar, aku akan berdiam dirumah Luhan, aku janji tidak akan urak-urakan" segera ia menambahkan, keluar dengan Luhan tanpa Minseok atau Kyungsoo, tentu saja akansulit di izinkan, Luhan kan tidak memiliki reputasi yang baik dimata Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan terlalu malam"

Diizinkan, senyumnya mengembang, ia lalu mendekat kepada Kyungsoo lalu mencium pipinya. " _Gomawo, saranghae_ " tentu saja di pipi, ada teman-teman Kyungsoo, jadi tidak mungkin di tempat lain.

-o0o-

Sepertinya, Luhan dan Baekhyun memang memiliki sebuah kesamaan takdir, bahkan lebih hebat ikatannya dari dari saudara kembar, atau mereka memang seperti saudara kembar, karena disaat Luhan merasakan kegundahan disaat yang sama Baekhyun juga merasakannya.

Ini sudah sering terjadi, dan sekarangpun kembali terjadi, saat Luhan mendengar bunyi lonceng diatas pintu dan dia mendongak, ia melihat wajah Baekhyun yang lesu dan berkeruh, dari tempatnya duduk yang dekat dengan jendela, ia melihat mobil milik sahabatnya itu terparkir, jadi jelas alasannya bukan karena dia kesal harus berdesakan di dalam kendaraan umum demi sampai kemari, atau dia kesal karena harus menggunakan sepeda atau semacamnya, pasti masalah dengan Kyungsoo,seperti yang sedang dialaminya.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu?" tanya keduanya bersama, sepertinya Baekhyun juga merasakan kalau dirininya juga sedang tidak baik, mereka mengenal satu sama lain dengan sangat baik.

Mendesahkan nafas. Dan mereka kembali melakukannya bersama.

"Biarku tebak, kau ada masalah dengan Minseok _abeoji_?"

"Kau juga?"

Keduanya menggeleng. Oh, dua bocah itu dama-sama tertegun.

"Ini aneh, kau pasti menebak kalau aku ada masalah dengan Kyungsoo" Baekhyun berkata duluan saat Luhan akan buka suara, tepat setelah ia selesai bicara, Luhan mengangguk. Baekhyun kembali menarik nafasnya. "Baiklah, aku cerita duluan" dan Luhan kembali mengangguk

"Aku merasa takut kalau suatu saat keluargaku yang sesungguhnya datang" Luhan tidak merespon, matanya hanya mengedip beberapa kali. "Hari ini teman-teman lama Kyungsoo datang" lalu Baekhyun menceritakan tentang percakapan mengenai Sohyun "Entah kenapa tapi aku merasa kalau dia adalah ibuku"

Luhan ingin memekik karena, sekali lagi mereka memiliki masalah yang sama.

Ketakutan terhadap munculnya keluarga sesungguhnya.

"Dari bagaimana mereka berkata, itu yang dapat aku pahami"

" _Daebak_ " baru pada saat Kyungsoo selesai bicara, Luhan memekik. Mengagetkan Baekhyun serta beberapa pengunjung. "Kau tahu, itu juga masalah yang sedang aku alami. Bedanya, aku merasa demikian karena aku dan Minseok mengalami mimpi yang sama"

Baekhyun mengernyit, karena mimpi? Mimpi yang sama, itu terdengar seperti justru kalau mereka terikat hubungan darah, misalnya seperti anaknya mengalami kesulitan, ibunya ikut merasakan.

"Tapi kalau begitu, tidakkah itu terdengar seperti kau dan Minseok terhubung sebuah ikatan darah" akhirnya Baekhyun mengeluarkan isi kepalanya.

"Seperti dirimu? Kalau Sohyun memang ibumu, lalu mengapa dia menyerahkanmu pada Kyungsoo? Dari yang aku simpulkan, ini seperti Sohyun memberikan hak asuh kepada Kyungsoo atas dirimu"

Keduanya kembali tertegun, pikiran itu hanya kelebatan kemungkinan yang terjadi. Tapi dari yang Baekhyun tahu, ia diambil dari panti asuhan, sedangkan Luhan, ia diambil Minseok dari tempat sampah saat lelaki itu sedang liburan.

Apa mungkin merekaber bohong tentang hal itu?

.

.

TBC/END?

.

.

lulus sekolah dan tidak melanjutkan kuliah, aku bakal banyak waktu luang untuk menulis ff, tapi ternyata aku salah. TT, aku malah semakin sibuk dan jarang banget ketemu _laptop_. Tapi tenang aja, aku akan tetap melanjutkan semua ff meski kerjaanku segudang(lebay banget aku. haha.) tapi mohon dimengerti jika lamakarena aku udah nggak mikirin ff aja, dan juga aku ada niat untuk melanjutkan kuliah tahun ini. Jadi, mohon mengerti dan maaf karena tidak membalas _review_. Sekian, salam cinta.

.

.

Moonbabee


End file.
